Carla's Showdown
by Hannahjsg
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I am a big fan of coronation street and my favourite character is Carla. This story is my take on the moment everyone finds out about peter and tinas affair right through to the consequencs and effects it has on Carla.
1. Chapter 1

Carla stands outside the rovers, she forces herself to stop her tears, wipes her mascara smudged eyes, pulls down her dress and pulls her hair out from her face. She then takes a deep breath before opening the rovers door. She walks in to find normal Friday night antics. She takes a big look around to see who's in there. First she sees HER, with her fake smile and tan, cheap tacky clothes not a care in the world and not a clue what on earth is about to hit her. Then she spots Michelle who's got her back to her serving Beth and Kirk there two pints who are standing by the bar near the fruit machine. Then she notices Leanne and Stella having a good gossip over 2 small red wines. She looks into the booths she can see Mary sitting in one of the booths although she cannot see who is sitting opposite her although its likely to be Norris, he is gonna love this, if he's not careful he may have a heart attack with all the gossip he's about to hear Carla thought to herself. She also sees Maria and Marcus sitting on the first booth where she is standing near, Maria is oblivious to Carla's presence yet.

"Haha its funny isn't it" Carla said quietly laughing to herself still looking around at her surroundings. Maria turns around as she recognises the voice.

"Oh hi Carla didn't see you there" Maria says innocently. Carla doesn't respond. "What's funny...have you got a joke". Carla finally makes eye contact with her.

"A joke ahaha you could say that. A joke on my expense but you know that's how most people get there kicks round here in it seeing me suffer" Carla said quickly confusing Maria and Marcus as they look at each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to join us, Marcus will get you a drink" Maria said.

"Nope" She then spots Maria's near enough full glass of white wine so she quickly grabs it and downs the lot then she wipes her mouth . "That one will do... for now anyway".

Maria was a little annoyed by this but she could clearly see Carla wasn't right.

"Are you alright Carla you don't seem your normal self".

"Oh she finally gets it". Carla replied sarcastically.

"What's happened" Maria asked worriedly.

Marcus piped up "I think its best you sit down". He said this while shuffling up to give her space to sit.

"I don't want to sit down". Carla said raising her voice which started to alarm some of the customers. Michelle turns round to find Carla standing there. Like Maria she can see that something is wrong with Carla but she spotted this at her first glance, as she notices her shaky hands and her red mascara smudged eyes. She started to walk nearer to her even though the bar was separating them.

"Carla what's happened what's all the noise about".

Carla starts laughing to which Michelle and Maria look at each other in confusion.

"It's funny init, I look round here and nearly every women in here I have pretty much screwed their life up one way or another" She said lowering her voice but enough for people close to her to hear.

Michelle didn't understand. "What are you going on about".

"Take Maria to start with". Carla said quite loudly know which got the attention of most of the punters in the pub, she turned round to look at a confused Maria. " Innocent, naive loveable little Maria. I mean where do I begin, lets start with having an affair with your husband, then not telling you about who his murderer was as soon as I found out and then not forgetting how I didn't support you over frank trying to rape you, I mean that is a lot of stuff, you must really hate me".

"Carla we have been through all of this, its ancient history you know that". Maria said baffled as to why she is bringing all these things up now. Carla then gives her a fake smile before turning round to give a fierce look at Michelle.

"Well if not her then you. I mean Liam was your brother lets not forget and I didn't tell you about Tony either, before that there was Paul I was never good enough for him I knew all your family thought so even you Michelle, then there's all the stuff with your job at the factory recently, I mean you haven't really forgiven me for that have you".

"Come on Carla you no we've made up"Michelle says forcefully.

" Oh do I". Carla replies quietly but coldly looking deeply in to Michelle's eyes as she is aware who is behind her and doesn't want to gage eye contact with her yet.

"Yes we went bridesmaid shopping the other day".

Carla laughs again. "Bridesmaids shopping. You couldn't get away quicker enough".

"That is not true. I was busy here we were short staffed I did tell you beforehand. Look I don't no what this is about but your clearly upset about something so why don't we go through to the back try talk all this through maria can come to". Michelle said trying to reason with Carla.

"You wanna talk now. You've got time for me now when you know some-things wrong but when I'm happy lately you don't seem to care about that". As she was saying this she heard the door go and turned round in the hope it wasn't peter but luckily it was just sally.

"Carla please look..."

Carla interrupted Michelle. "Oh look who it is. If it isn't another one off my list".

"You've lost me Mrs Conner" Sally said.

"You know my little list of who's life iv ruined, who's got a vendetta against me. I mean we have got history ain't we Sal. I sacked you from underworld remember, even though business wasn't exactly booming and I had to do it but you just couldn't take that could you, you had to try and get one over on me by siding with Frank. So I suppose that makes us even I mean if it was you then that would be like history repeating itself wouldn't it in a weird kind of way but then again if it was you that would be weird full stop". Carla said fast-paced, leaving everyone confused as to what she is going on about.

Especially Sally. "I do not have a clue what you are going on about".

A fed up and confused Michelle says "That's it Carla if you wont come in the back I'm calling peter".

"NO" Carla shouts alarming Michelle more. "Don't you dare I don't want him nowhere near me". She now has the full pubs attention but people start gossiping to themselves shocked to find out something has gone on with Peter and Carla.

"What's he done Carla" a worried Michelle asks.

"Promise me you wont call him".

"Carla what has he done"

"Just promise me Michelle"

"Ok ok I wont call him" Michelle says as she walks from the other side of the bar to get closer to Carla. Carla's eyes are starting to fill with tears but she tries to stop them from falling not showing weakness to the people that she feels would love to see nothing more.

Maria gets up from her seat and walks closer to Carla too although doesn't want to touch her as she can tell she's clearly really upset as she is still visibly shaking. "Has Peter hurt you".

"Wow you really are starting to catch on" Carla said sarcastically.

"What has he done".

"Oh he's hurt me alright, he has hurt me in the worst possible way". Carla said looking into Maria's eyes.

"Carla he hasn't raaapp...

"No Maria he hasn't raped me". Carla shouted finishing maria's sentence for her. Michelle and Maria both took a big sigh of relief. "He's hurt me in the worse possible way much worse than what Frank did".

"You no that was the worse thing that's ever happened to you Carla". Maria exclaimed.

"Not any more". Carla said quietly while walking away from them both to walk towards Leanne and Stella.

"Your really frightening me now Carla, I really think we should go to the back". Michelle pleaded with her. Although Carla wasn't listening.

"Then we come to you too".

"This is quite a performance your putting on" a smug Leanne said.

"We will start with the mother shall we, what grudge do you have of me. Oh yeah just the little fact that I nearly killed you. That's as good reason for revenge as any". Carla stated.

"Revenge, Carla what the hell is all this about" a confused Stella asked.

"And then we come to last but of course not least Leanne. Perfect mother, doting wife what did I do to you, nicked your husband of you after chasing him for months, I ruined your perfect family set-up. I really did ruin your life didn't I"

"Yes you did" Leanne bluntly replied. "Why do I get the impression Peter has now ruined yours" she said with a smirk smile on her face.

"You'd be good at cluedo Leanne do you know that, I mean there's no murder yet but that can be arranged" Carla said while catching Tina in the corner of her eye, who seems to be very aware where this is heading. No-one really thinks much of her glance towards her.

"Do you no Leanne I honestly thought if Peter was either gonna cheat it would be with you".

"Oh no thank you I don't want that waste of human skin. So he has cheated then, do you no what that is a real shame as I actually thought you really suited each other" Leanne said smugly. Michelle goes over to them both.

"Peters cheated" Michelle exclaimed louder enough so if anyone didn't hear there conversation they sure did now.

Carla pauses and takes a big deep breath, she's clearly riled by Leanne's comments but didn't expect anything less. She looks around at everyone before shouting. "Go on everyone have a good laugh at my expense".

The whole pub was shocked the likes of Norris and Beth were having a field day with all this drama. Michelle and Maria were looking at Carla with pity and felt extremely sorry for her.

"Least you no now your nothing special your just 1 of a very long line". Leanne said smugly but fairly quietly Carla heard though and turned round to glare at her again.

"Leanne I think that's enough" Stella told her daughter.

"No do you no what I've been waiting for this moment for ages and I am going to enjoy it. I must admit though I do give you credit it lasted a lot longer than I thought I mean its nearly a whole year since he begged me to take him". The whole pub gasped in shock.

"That was all you, peter explained that and told me you were like a dog with no leash". Carla said

"Oh yeah like in a few weeks time if you didn't find out about his sordid little affair he was gonna tell you he was gonna say eternally faithful to you". Carla's head dropped. Peter lied to her then as well she thought. She looked devastated, a stray tear fell from her face but she quickly wiped it away to show Leanne that she is not getting the better of her. "See Carla now you no you cant trust a single word that comes from his mouth but then again your just as bad".

"One more word from you Leanne and I will drag you out of my pub" a riled up Michelle shouted sticking up for Carla.

"No let her, she's right though isn't she".

"What I want to know now is who's the next supposedly love of Peter bigamist Barlow's life" Leanne asked.

Everyone looks round in anticipation. Carla pauses to compose herself.

"You no the only 2 women in here that I havn't screwed over in one way or another is Beth and Mary (Carla lets out a little laugh) I mean if it was one of you two then I think even I could have a good laugh about it".

"Hey, what's wrong with me" Beth startled.

"What's not wrong with you" Carla quick witted replied while looking at her up and down. Beth went to smack Carla but Michelle saw this and quickly stops her.

"And me" Mary innocently says. Carla turns around gives her a stern look with a little chuckle. "Now that is just...comical" Carla states as Mary looks embarrassed.

Michelle feels its time to step in. "Right come on Carla were going round the back before you insult any more of my customers if that's even possible". She takes Carla's shaky hand and tries to pull her in the right direction although Carla is having none of it.

"Oh no I am not" Carla shouts while snatching her hand off Michelle's. "I am just getting started" Carla says in a stern voice as she looks over at Tina she notices she's quickly making her way to the back of the pub by taking slow backward steps trying to not attract Carla's attention.

"Don't you dare move" Carla shouts in a extremely forceful voice while glaring at Tina. Tina now looks Carla in the eyes and starts to feel very scared about what could happen next. Everyone is confused as to why she is now shouting at Tina.

"Of course Beth and Mary aren't the only ones I haven't hurt, there's you isn't there Tina. Tina who iv hardly said two or more words too at one given time, Tina who I smile at and say my please and thank-yous when ordering a drink, Tina who is probably young enough to be peters daughter (as she is saying this Carla's voice is rising louder and getting more angry) so why the hell are YOU sleeping with MY fiancée". The whole pub is in shock, Tina doesn't look at Carla she doesn't no what to do or say.

Michelle doesn't believe this at all "Tina, no Carla darling you must have that wrong I mean if peter is having an affair it certainly wont be with Tina".

"Oh Michelle darling I think you'll find I'm right" Carla replied mocking Michelle slightly annoyed she doesn't believe her.

Liz comes from upstairs to the bar annoyed at all the noise. "What is all this noise about it ruined my relaxing bath".

"Do you want to tell her or shall I" Carla asked a very quiet Tina.

"Don't tell me you didn't listen to me" Liz said looking at Tina. Tina's look of embarrassment and guilt says it all.

"It's true and you knew" Michelle exclaimed in pure shock.

"Well no I didn't no, I saw that she seemed to be flirting a bit too much with him and warned her that's all but she told me nothing was happening" Liz explained.

"And you didn't tell me" Michelle glared.

"Well I didn't think it concerned you"

"What a member of my staff overly flirting with my best friends fiancée not of my concern how do you work that flaming out" Michelle shouted at Liz.

All this time Carla couldn't keep her eyes of Tina although she felt sick at the sight, Tina couldn't give her eye contact yet. Carla had enough of them arguing.

"Can you two finish your domestic later. I don't care who knew what. I want to hear it from the cheap tarts mouth. So come on why did you do it". A now highly worked up Carla shouted.

"I'm sorry" Tina said so quietly you struggled to hear her.

"What did you just say" Carla asked for clarification.

"I am sorry" Tina said more loudly now looking at Carla in her eyes.

"Your sorry well that makes it alright then does it. I don't care if your sorry or not I want to no why.

"Do we have to do this here" Tina asked.

"You do not call the shots. I do. What have I ever done to you hey, nothing absolutely nothing so why the hell did you sleep with my finance" a extremely teary eyed Carla asked.

"It just sort of happened" Tina said again very quietly and vulnerably.

"It just sort of happened" Carla repeated her more calmly. "Like a mistake you mean. Lets see like putting salt in your coffee instead of sugar, serving someone a white wine when they asked for red, sleeping with Peter Barlow instead of sleeping alone. Oh yeah I can see that causing confusion"

"I don't no what you want me to say" Tina says feeling extremely embarrassed not trying to make eye contact with anyone else.

"Do you love him" Carla firmly asks.

"Carla" Michelle says trying to stop her best friend from getting any more hurt than she already is.

" Do. you. love .him" Carla said very clearly. She took a deep breath for her response not really knowing what answer would be worse.

"I don't no" Tina replies.

"You don't know you don't know" Carla screams, she flips she loses any composure that she did have. She rages towards the entrance of the bar but Michelle and maria both do they best to stop her.

"Get out Tina. Get out now and don't bother coming back". Michelle shouts while fighting to not loose grip of Carla. Tina runs for the back door as fast as she could.

"Get off me, get off me" Carla's barriers suddenly fall and all emotion that she deeply was trying to hold in comes flooding out. She breaks down in floods of tears and now instead of fighting her to stay in their grip Michelle and Maria now are fighting to keep her up as Carla is bundled to the floor in a weeping mess. Even the likes of Stella and Leanne are starting to feel sorry for her.

"Come on Carla lets get you through to the back" a teary Michelle states while trying to use all her energy to move Carla.

"Why why her why" Carla mumbles through tears.

"Hey come on its alright come on lets get you through to the back" Michelle responds as they now have managed to get Carla passed the bar. "Shows over". A teary Michelle shouts to the whole pub in annoyance of some people such as Norris and Beth who seem to thoroughly enjoy that. They could all hear Carla's loud sobs from the back room as they all look at each other in amazement as to what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla Michelle and Maria were all in the back-room of the rovers. Carla hasn't said one word since she got in there, she is sitting on the sofa crunched up into a ball sobbing her heart out both Michelle and Maria have tried to comfort her but she has shrugged them both off. Michelle goes over to her again when Carla's loud sobs turn into silent tears.

"Hey come on Carla, he's not worth it he is not worth all these tears". Michelle said while trying to wipe away carla's tears.

"He was the love of my life Michelle and I cant live without him" Carla said really quietly like she had no energy left. She now was accepting comfort as she falls onto Michelle's shoulders.

"You can live without him, this is Carla Connor i'm talking too, Miss Independent. You are your own women you don't need a man" Michelle said trying to assure her she'll be ok by herself.

"Maybe I didn't but after Frank i'm not Miss Independent any more" Carla honestly said as she pulls Michelle off her and gets up, walking past Maria towards the door.

"Where are you going" a confused Maria asked.

"I need a drink" Carla replied

"Stay here I'll go and get you a drink" Michelle added.

"I'm gonna go somewhere else" Carla told them both.

"Don't be silly you can stay here tonight" Michelle said

"Or at mine, I mean it is a bit cramped but you no what its like" Maria added.

Carla turns to face them both "I'm touched you pretending to care but seriously don't feel sorry for me"

"We are not pretending Carla we do actually care about you" Maria sincerely said.

"And I no you no that, I didn't believe a word of what you said to us both in there, your upset you lash out at the people you are closest to when your upset. I no that I have known you for so long" Michelle said.

"Even so I need to be by myself" Carla said as she turned around again and continued to swiftly walk out.

"Carla no" Michelle exclaimed raising her voice a little as she chases after her and tries to stop her. By this point their walking out into the pub everyone stops what they are doing in the hope its round two.

"Just leave me Michelle" Carla shouted back before storming off.

She is out of sight before Michelle could chase her. Everybody starts to talk to themselves again, the likes of Norris disappointed that there weren't gonna get any more gossip.

"I need to go after her" Michelle tells Maria.

"Do you think that's best, she really does want to be alone" Maria said.

"You no what Carla's like when she's upset especially when she's drinking. Where will she end up" Michelle asks worried.

"Knowing Carla she'll probably get a flash hotel room and a expensive bottle of wine and crash out on the bed" Maria innocently said.

"You think" Michelle asked not really believing in Maria's theory as to Michelle this seems highly unlikely.

"Well I don't no but surely its best to leave her when she's like this"

"You left her when she was this upset before and she tried to kill herself" Michelle quietly said so no-one else could hear their conversation.

"That was not my fault" Maria says defensively.

"I'm not saying it was Maria, of course not all I am saying is she wont do anything stupid again will she".

"That was different, she wouldn't she's stronger now.

"I hope your right Maria I really do" Michelle declared with a deep sadness and worry in her eyes.

The next morning Michelle got a phone call around 20 minutes ago from the police telling her that they have a Mrs Connor that they need her to collect who has been cautioned with drunken and disorderly behaviour. She left straight away and has now arrived at the police station just as Carla was now being released.

"Oh Carla, I've been worried sick. Where have you been" Michelle exclaimed as she gave her a tight hug. Although she was taken back by the strong sense of alcohol and the pale appearance of her best friend.

"I went to a bar then on to a club I think, next thing I remember is a guy coming on too strong so I told him where to go and then I was the one that got arrested I mean seriously where is the sense in that but then again I don't no what I expect I know the justice system is useless". Carla quickly said.

"Never mind about that now, lets get you home, Steve is waiting in a taxi outside". Michelle told her.

"Home" Carla laughed.

"Well back to the pub, I bet you would love a nice shower"

"You would smell too if you've been in a cell all night" Carla replied knowing full well what Michelle was getting at.

"Come on Steve's waiting in the car you look like you could do with a strong coffee" Michelle said while guiding Carla to the taxi.

"A strong something but coffee wasn't exactly what I was hoping for" Carla said.

"After last night I don't think so" Michelle firmly told her as they approached the taxi.

Back at the rovers Carla was upstairs having a shower while Michelle and Steve where downstairs in the back room.

"So if that alright then babe" Michelle asked Steve

"Yeah I suppose but how long for, its just you no its a good backup if my mum gets a bit too much you know" Steve said.

"For how ever long she wants" Michelle said defensively. "Anyway I don't no why I'm bothering asking you its my flat" Michelle replied to a flustered Steve not expecting Michelle to reply moody like that. Carla enters wearing Michelle's old clothes looking a bit brighter than earlier.

"Feeling any better" Michelle asked.

"Not really" Carla replied, feeling slightly awkward as she could feel the slight tension between the pair.

"Here sit down I made you a coffee" Michelle said

"I better go back to work, see you later". Steve awkwardly left.

Michelle sat down next to Carla and reached into her pOcket to get her keys, she took one key off from her key ring and placed it into Carla's hand.

"What's this for" a confused Carla asked.

"It's a key to my flat, I'm not using it at the moment I basically live here all the time so I thought you could do with the space. I know its not what your used to well not what you would choose but its a place that you can call home for a bit at least" Michelle said.

"Are you sure" Carla asked flawed with her friends kindness. Her eyes started to fill with tears again. She was feeling very vulnerable and she finds acts of kindness make her cry the most when she has high vulnerability.

"I will take that as a yes you want it then". Michelle smiled at her.

"Thank you" Carla quietly said.

There was silence now, Carla was taking a sip of her coffee. Michelle didn't really want to mention Peter's name but thought she had to sooner or later. "I was thinking how about I come with you to your, well Peters flat to get some of your stuff, that way if Peters there we can face him together".

"No I need to face him alone. Thanks Michelle but this is something I need to do by myself".

"Are you sure that's wise".

"Oh yes its wise. I need answers. I have so many questions in my head". Carla sadly said.

"I bet you do, but do you think the times right now. I think its best if I come with you".

"I NEED to do this on my own Michelle, please respect that". Carla said quite forcefully.

"Ok fine I understand" Michelle said respecting Carla's decision. "But if you need me call me ok I'll be straight over" She said while pulling Carla in for a hug.

Carla leaves the rovers and starts walking over to the bookies flat. She keeps her head down in the hope that no-one spots her she knows full well that she will be no.1 gossip this morning but right now she couldn't cope with any snide comments or fake pitiful looks. She gets to the flat and braces herself to put the key through the door taking a deep breath but as she's about to do so she hears someone coming down the flat stairs. She embraces herself to come face to face with Peter but to her astonishment she finds the doors opens to Tina now leaving wearing yesterdays clothes. Tina stands in shock.

"Carla I...".

"YOU BITCH" Carla shouts pulling Tina out of the flat door by her hair. Carla's fingers are at the root of Tina's hair as she throws her on to the floor trampling on her. Tina starts to scream.

"Get off Carla your hurting me stop it please Carla stop it".

"I am hurting you, good its nothing that you don't deserve. I bet you didn't think of how you were hurting me when you were sleeping with my fiancée". Carla shouted.

"I didn't mean for this to happen".

"Oh really like you didn't mean to sleep with him last night after you saw how upset I was" Carla screamed at her still pulling her hair as they are rustling round the floor.

"We didn't sleep together I slept on the sofa".

"You really expect me to believe that" Carla said not believing a word Tina's saying.

"It's true" Tina yelled. "Please get off me". She begged.

Peter is now aware of this noise as he runs downstairs opens the half shut door to find a clearly inconsolable Carla ripping into Tina.

"Carla get off her" Peter shouted shocked by what he sees. He runs to Carla and manages to pull her off Tina although she is still struggling.

"Get off me, get off me" Carla screams. "I don't want you to touch me".

Tina manages to get up from the floor but has red marks to her face and arms. By this point lots of the neighbours are fully aware of what's going on and have all eyes peeled on Carla again. Tyrone sees the commotion as he walks past and runs to Tina. "Tina you alight" He says worried for her as he steps in front of her to protect her.

"That's right Tyrone defend her after what she's done". Carla declares.

"I don't no what she's done but I can see you have obviously hurt her".

"It's no more than she deserves. Infact I haven't even started" Carla forcefully says as she tries her best to come out off Peter's grip.

"No" Peter shouts pulling her back more. He uses all his energy to pull Carla into the flat while she is literally kicking and screaming. The door slams as Peter succeeds in getting Carla away from Tina. Tyrone makes sure Tina's alright then guides her away towards his house. All the neighbours were now ta;king amongst themselves in shock of what they just saw.

Back in the flat Carla is still screaming at Peter to let her out. She is now taking all her anger out on him. He has his back to the door as she is thumping his chest begging him to let her out.

"Let me out I need her to know what she's down to me" Carla tearfully said.

She knows, I know, we know what we've done" Peter shamefully replies upset himself.

"How could you" she said as she bursts into tears, sliding down his legs collapsing on the floor "How could you". Peter looks down at his distraught fiancée and realises how much he has destroyed her.

A little while later Carla managed to calm herself down. She was now in the bedroom packing up her stuff. Peter is in the living-room trying to think of ways to make her stop. Carla walks into the living-room.

"Where's my black and cream dress" She calmly asked Peter trying to avoid eye contact though.

"What" Peter asked confused.

"I wore it the other day, I've only worn it a couple of times it is expensive. It must be in the wash" Carla quickly said more talking to herself now than to Peter.

"You don't have to get everything now".

"Yes I do, less chance I'll have to come back" Carla firmly says.

"Come on Car you cannot leave me" Peter said almost pleading with her.

"Watch me". Carla forcefully said while going to the bathroom. She finds what she's looking for along with a few other things of hers from the bathroom and walks back in the living-room to go to the bedroom to pack the rest of her stuff. "Anything I miss Michelle will come and get it".

"Sit down Carla" Peter now pleading.

"No" Carla says not wanting to do what he wants. "I asked you to explain to me last night why you had hundreds of texts from Tina on your phone. I asked you then to tell me there was a reasonable explanation and you couldn't. You said it all by saying nothing Peter".

"It meant nothing. It was meaningless. Carla you mean everything to me and she is nothing to me" Peter told his fiancée tearfully.

"I have just caught her coming from here after spending the night with you, it sure looks like something to me".

"She slept on the sofa, she was upset scared".

Carla starts laughing "That's what she said at least you got your stories straight I suppose".

"Its the truth I promise". Peter shouted.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped out at you and said Hey look at me I am the truth". Carla said trying to mock him but she's on the brink of full on tears again.

"You cant leave me I cant live without you" Peter meaningfully said.

"And I cant live without you" Carla said while now making full eye contact with Peter, tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Exactly" Peter replied.

"But I am gonna have to learn too" Carla said breaking Peters heart as he thought for one second there was some kind of hope for them.

"Come on Carla this is silly I can't live without you, you can't live without me, lets start again a fresh start. We are meant to be getting married in a couple of weeks.

"Not any more were not". Carla bluntly but painfully said.

"Don't be like that Carla please we can make this work".

"You don't honestly think I can marry you now do you. You have been sleeping with the local tarty barmaid" Carla shouted.

"It was all her, she lead me on" Peter said desperately trying to say anything to stop Carla from leaving.

"You really expect me to believe that" Carla shouted louder getting more and more angry. "A 46 year old man getting lead on by a girl half his age how stupid do you think I am. Your even lying to me now" Carla said slightly quieter with a tone of real painful sadness in her voice.

"Please Carla please give me one more chance please" Peter begged.

There was silence. "I need you to be honest with me for one thing" Carla asked.

"Anything, anything I'll answer anything" Peter declared.

"Why wasn't I enough" Carla quietly said looking and sounding very vulnerable.

"You are enough" Peter replied trying to get closer to her but she backed away. "You're more than enough you're perfect. You are the most beautiful women in the world".

Tears are now fully streaming fast down Carla's face she's trying her best to wipe them off.

"We both know that's not true" She said almost whispering. "Why else would you sleep with someone else please tell me why did you do it" Carla pleaded with him. Peter just shrugged he didn't know how to answer Carla. "I don't understand I thought we were happy, well I was".

"I was too, very happy".

"So why cheat on me then. Why Peter why". Carla shouted again.

"I was weak. It didn't mean anything. It was the biggest mistake of my whole life". Peter said trying to make Carla listen. There was silence in the flat. Carla took a step back from Peter.

"Do you have any idea of how much I gave up for you" Carla quietly said.

"I no I..."

"Just listen" Carla said louder but still fighting through the tears. "I gave up everything. My rape trail, my reputation, my relationships with people close to me such as Rob and Michelle. I was gonna sell my factory for you. I ran off with you when you needed to clear your head, I came back for you even though I didn't feel I could live here any more. I came back because of you Peter. I've tried so hard with Simon, I tried to help rescue your business, I even gave you half my business. I put everything into our relationship, everything I had. (She paused taking a deep breath, wiping away some tears). "I really thought after all that, that you were it. You were my happy ever after. How wrong was I".

"Baby listen I am so grateful for everything you have done for me. But Carla please we can be happy together again we can. From now Tina is dead to me, ok I won't talk to her I won't even look at her" Peter tearfully said.

Carla took a deep breath looking deeply into his teary eyes. "No Peter from this day your dead to me" She forcefully but quietly said as she swiftly turned round to get her things from the bedroom.

"No Carla please you cant leave me" Peter shouted heavily crying too. Carla comes from the bedroom with her hands full of bags of all her stuff. Peter tries to stop her by standing in the way.

"Move Peter" She firmly says. Peter doesn't listen. "Move" She screams at him.

He knew he had no choice so he regretfully walked out of her way sobbing. Carla walks past him and gets to the door. She turns around to see Peter looking as heartbroken as she is. She has her hands full but she manages to take her ring off.

"Here" She throws the ring on to the floor. "This is all your doing Peter. Remember that". Carla choke-fully said. She has one more painful glance at him and around the place that was no longer her home and then she turns around and leaves sobbing. Both completely heartbroken having lost the love of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all the kind reviews, this was going to be a 2/3 parter but as i have had some lovely reviews i have decided to continue it so i have come up with a big storyline for Carla that will link in with the effects of the affair. Please keeping reviewing!

About a hour after her confrontation with Tina and Peter, Carla was heading to Dev's from Michelle's flat. Eva was standing outside Underworld on the phone when she saw Carla walk into Dev's shop so she started to quickly walk to go and speak to her boss. Carla entered and went straight to the counter.

"The biggest bottle of vodka you've got Sophie". Carla said. Sophie just looked at her slightly awkwardly. "Is that a problem" Carla added slightly annoyed.

"No" Sophie said as she turned around as Eva walked in.

"Mrs Connor" Carla turned around.

"Yes Eva what do you want" Carla asked sharply annoyed that she was being disturbed today, right now she couldn't really care less about the factory she thought.

"Hi Mrs Connor, its just you didn't turn up this morning".

"Well I know that Eva" she replied.

"Yeah well I didn't know if you wanted the factory open or not, I mean we have a massive order on at the moment so I thought you would but.."

"What's your point" Carla interrupted her.

"Well I used the spare key I hope.."

"Keep it" Carla quickly said.

"What" Eva asked confused.

"You heard, keep it".

"Well what do you want me to do with it" Eva asked.

"You do know how to use a key don't you" Carla asked her rather patronisingly.

"Well of course I do but.."

"Good. I don't feel like coming in at the moment so your in charge, open up, lock up you got it.

"You cant do that but I..".

"I think you'll find I can, I'm the boss remember". Carla said turning round. She placed a £20 note on the table and grabbed the bottle of vodka putting it in her bag not even acknowledging Sophie. She then turned back round pasting a flustered Eva.

"But what about meetings and new orders booked this week" Eva asked.

"Use your initiative Eva, get Sally to help you" Carla said while walking out.

"Well how long are you not gonna be off for. I don't know how to run the factory" Eva shouted although it was no good Carla already left. Just as Carla came out she bumped into Deirdre.

"Oh Carla aren't I glad to see you. You were the person I was looking for". Deirdre said.

"Aren't I popular today" Carla muttered quite annoyed.

"How are you" Deirdre asked in a really pitiful way.

"I have been better if I am honest".

"I could kill that stepson of mine sometimes I really could".

"Not before I do" Carla sharply replied.

Deirdre didn't really know what to say to that. There was a awkward silence.

"Why don't you come back to mine, I'll put the kettle on we can have a nice cup of tea or coffee for you and a chat" Deirdre asked.

"I don't know Deirdre, id rather be by myself if I'm honest" Carla said quite politly considering she was thinking that she couldn't think of doing anything worse at that moment. She could feel the bottle of vodka in her bag digging into the side of her stomach, all she could think about was how much she wanted that.

"I am not taking no for an answer it will do you good". Deirdre insisted almost pushing Carla in the direction of her house. Carla falsely smiled and did as she was told.

A few minutes later Tina bravely entered the Rovers in anticipation of who or what reaction she was about to receive. It was lunch time so a few of the factory lot where sitting in a booth having some lunch. Julie looked up to see a battered and sore looking Tina enter.

"Oh my god what has happened to you" Julie exclaimed to which the factory lot and Michelle turned round.

"Two guesses to who done that" Beth muttered to herself.

"What are you doing here". Michelle furiously said as she was walking from the bar to the other side to get too Tina. "I told you last night your not welcome in here, your sacked".

"Please Michelle, I need this job". Tina begged.

"And Carla needed Peter but that didn't stop you".

"Why is everyone taking it out on me its Peters fault as well you know". Tina said.

"Oh don't worry when I see him I'll be telling him exactly what I think of him". She forcefully said as she went to grab Tina to push her out.

"Alright I'm going" Tina sadly said. "Just don't touch me. I've already been treated like a punch bag once today from your best friend".

"Carla done that" Julie exclaimed in shock.

"Who else did you think done it Julie father Christmas" Beth mockingly said.

"Is Carla alright". Michelle asked worried.

"I didn't fight back, she didn't give me a chance" Tina said.

"Well its no more than you deserve. What did you expect Tina you were having an affair with her fiancée. He is twice the age of you what did you even see in him" Michelle ranted.

"I don't know what people want me to say". Tina sadly said.

"Do you know what how about you don't say anything. Just get out of here and this time don't bother coming back". Michelle said now getting quite angry.

"I didn't mean to hurt Carla you know" Tina said. But Michelle didn't reply she just looked at her angrily disgusted with her for hurting her best friend like that. Tina turned round and left the pub.

At Deirdre's house Carla and Deirdre were sitting round the table with a cup of tea and coffee.

"You don't have to pretend any more" Carla said confusing Deirdre. "To like me, I bet you and Ken are over the moon, not to mention Simon I bet he wants to throw a party, the wicked witch is out of his life for good now".

"You know I have grown fond of you these last few months, and as for Ken yes I did phone him in Canada and tell him and he was as shocked as me. He is very disappointed in Peter yet again. We both think he has lost the best thing part from Simon to of happened to him". Deirdre said.

"Well Simon certainly won't think so". Carla replied.

"I don't think Leanne has told him yet I think she wants Peter to tell him".

"Whoever tells him he wont care. He will probably like Tina, there'll have a lot in common. (she starts to laugh in the realisation of something).

"What is so funny" Deirdre asked confused.

"Simon is actually closer in age to Tina then Peter is. Wow. She certainly likes a older man then". Carla said laughing still in fear that if she stops she will start to cry again.

"It is not serious between them is it" Deirdre asked.

"He says it isn't, that he doesn't love her but how can I trust a single word he says". Carla replies rather quietly.

"So you don't think there is no going back then".

"I'm afraid not. I know you've already brought your outfit and hat for the wedding, I hope you have a receipt" Carla said. There was a awkward silence. Carla started to well up again, not wanting to show weakness in front of Deirdre and no longer able to fight the urge for a drink she gets up to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee Deirdre I need to go now". Carla said practically running to the door.

"Oh please stay for one more" Deirdre said standing up.

"I can't I need to be by myself". Carla said in a more softer tone.

"Ok well look after yourself won't you. You may not of became family but I'd still like to think you can still come to me if you need a chat" Deirdre said genuinely.

"Yeah whatever Deirdre thanks" Carla said not really listening to what she was saying she just really needed to get out of there.

At Peters flat he was sat on the sofa smoking and drowning his sorrows. He found a small bottle of vodka hidden in the back of the cupboard under the stairs. He was convinced Carla had one somewhere hidden for emergencies and he was right. He already drank 3/4's of the bottle when the flat buzzer rang. He got up and pressed it straight away in the hope it was Carla coming back to him. He quickly snubbed out his cigarette, hid his nearly empty vodka bottle under a cushion and placed his glass in the sink, as he turned round he was disappointed to see Tina.

"Oh its you". Peter said in a annoyed tone. "Get out, I thought it might have been Carla". He picked his glass back up, sat down on the sofa again and picked up his hidden bottle of vodka and poured himself another drink.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is" Tina said to which Peter just ignored her. "Peter that is not gonna help" Tina stated while trying to take the bottle away.

"Get off it, you have already lost me my fiancée and now you wanna take away the one good thing in my life at this moment". Peter declared.

"That is not good for you its poison".

"Well if its poison it sure tastes good". Peter said while downing another big shot.

"Michelle's sacked me" Tina said.

"Good" Peter sharply said.

"How is that good. I cant survive without that job, I need that to pay Owen the rent".

"Well move, find yourself another job along way from here preferably" Peter said while lighting up another cigarette.

"You don't mean that" Tina said upset.

"Oh I do" Peter said.

"I don't understand why you are being like this. You let me stay here last night".

"Last night I didn't know my relationship was over".

" I could of told you that".

"Do you know what Tina just get out" Peter said raising his voice.

"No". Tina shouted. She took a deep breath then walked round to face Peter. "Last night when Carla was in the pub she asked me if I loved you and do you know what I said I don't know. I only said that because I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already have. Truth is I lied. I do know, I know that I do love you Peter. I love you" Tina said waiting for Peters reaction.

"You what" Peter shouted shooting up from his seat in anger. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"You can't love me. It was only meant to be a bit of fun nothing serious we both said. You don't love me".

"I do" Tina said quietly. "I thought maybe you loved me too".

Peter started to laugh. "I don't love you". He slurred. "I love Carla". He shouted.

"Why sleep with me then" A tearful Tina asked.

"I have been asking myself the same thing. I don't know why Tina. I honestly don't. I'm weak, I'm selfish, I'm a addict, I'm a idiot. I don't know. All I know is I love Carla and I don't love you". Peter shouted almost childlike, the alcohol was clearly starting to take its toll on him now.

Tina didn't say another word, she just ran out of Peters flat crying. She couldn't believe that he has even turned on her now.

A couple of hours later Carla is alone in Michelle's flat, she has the radio on very loudly and is surrounded by mess including Michelle's whole CD collection around her. She has got through half the bottle of vodka, she looks at her phone and realises that she has got 4 missed calls from Michelle so she decided to phone her. At the rovers Michelle has just finished serving someone when she hears her phone ring she quickly looks at it and is pleased to see Carla's name as the caller.

"Carla thank god I've been trying to call you and I tried at the flat but you weren't there. What is that noise where are you?" Michelle asked confused as all she could hear was loud music.

"Seriously Michelle you really need to invest in some decent CD's I'm hoping these are all Steve's and not yours the only one that is fairly current is Adele and that makes me want to slit my wrists not party" Carla said whittering on in quite a upbeat tone.

"Party what are you on about, where are you?". Michelle asked again.

"At the flat" Carla stated. Michelle could tell Carla had been drinking by how Carla was speaking and her rather chirpy mood.

"Are you drinking" Michelle asked just for clarification really.

Carla chose to ignore that question. "Phone Maria, us three are having a big night out tonight so come over about 7 yeah" Carla told Michelle rather than asking her.

"Since when" Michelle asked.

"Since now" Carla replied.

"I don't know Carla you went out last night and look how that ended up, what about the pub and Liam".

"Well I am sure Liz and Steve can cope one night without you and as for Liam that's what Marcus is for init a free babysitter". Carla joked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea why don't I come over anyway and we can talk" Michelle suggested.

"I don't want to talk". Carla said forcefully. "Fine if you don't want to come I will go by myself" Carla said about to put the phone down.

"No wait" Michelle shouted down the phone. "Ok fine I'll phone Maria see if she's up for it".

"Good girl". Carla said rather joyfully.

"But Carla don't..." Carla put the phone down. Michelle sighed in realisation of this. "drink any more yet". Michelle said quietly. She was extremely worried about the mental state of her best friend.

A few hours later Maria and Michelle were now leaving the rovers dressed up for their night out.

"I could of done without tonight to be honest, Liam's got a bit of a sniffle and I think I'm coming down with it too" Maria stated as they were walking out of the door.

"Well I could of too, Christmas is the busiest time of the year for the pub, but Carla needs us" Michelle added.

"I no" Maria replied. "You said when she phoned you earlier she sounded like she was drinking". Maria asked.

"Yeah" Michelle sadly said. "God knows what state she's gonna be in when we get there. We may not even make it out but you no Carla when she's drunk and she don't get her... OI". Michelle shouted stopping what she was saying to run over the road. Maria looked up to see who Michelle was shouting at, she ran after her when she realises it was Peter.

"How could you hey, how could you do this to her" Michelle glared at him.

"I know I've messed up, I don't need you telling me off like I'm a naughty school boy" Peter snottily said slurring his words. "I bet you are glad". He added.

"Glad" Michelle shouted. "Glad, how am I glad, you've broken my best friends heart".

"You have never liked me being with Carla. Come on Michelle you can finally admit it".

"That is not true" Michelle quickly said.

"You were jealous weren't you, jealous that Carla picked me over you at the factory".

"I wasn't jealous Peter" Michelle stated.

"Oh yes you were" Peter said slopping about. He stunk of booze and both Michelle and Maria realised what he'd been up too as soon as they walked over to him.

"I wasn't jealous I was worried". Michelle said truthfully.

"Worried" Peter said slightly laughing.

"Yes I was worried about how dependant she became of you, worried how much she put all her faith in you, worried about how she would do anything for you even if it meant she was breaking the law, worried how she gave you everything and then would be left with nothing when you broke her heart. And now I am right aren't I because guess what Peter you have broken her heart and everyone is left to pick up the pieces to try and fix a broken Carla again" Michelle ranted getting angry.

"Well I'm glad I proved you right at least there's some good to come out of all of this then" Peter said. Michelle just glared at him in disgust.

"Come on Michelle leave him, lets go and see Carla she'll be waiting for us" Maria butted in as she could see how wound up Michelle was getting.

"Carla" Peter replied. "Where are you going dressed like that" He asked rather angrily.

"Out peter away from here, away from you." Michelle replied.

"Your going into town" Peter asked rather annoyed.

"Yes a proper girls night so Carla can get back out there" Michelle said trying to hurt peter.

"Nah Carla wouldn't get with anyone else"

"Wouldn't she lets see shall we?".

"Come on Michelle lets go" Maria said trying to stop this confrontation, she linked arms with Michelle and walks passed Peter.

"Please make Carla give me another chance. I won't hurt her again. Please I need her. Tell her I need her". Peter begged shouting after them.

Michelle turns her head round while still walking "Go and have another drink" She spitefully shouts although as soon as she said it she regretted it as she didn't know what Carla's reaction would be when she tells her that he has fallen of the wagon. She turned her head back round and carried walking in the direction of the flat. Peter watched them walk off and when they were out of sight he reached into his coat pocket and picked up his bottle of vodka taking the last big sip. In realisation of it being all empty he threw it across the road in anger and then went stumbling off in his search for his next drink.

Next chapter will be the big night out but will it end badly!?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all your lovely kind reviews I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 5 is nearly done so will probably be up tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming, thank you.

Carla let Michelle and Maria up to the flat as they enter they are shocked to see the state of it considering she has only been there less than a day. There were bags everywhere and CD's were now all in a big clump on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess" Carla says trying to move some of the stuff from the sofa so they can both sit down. Maria turns down the volume of the radio.

"Come on then that bottle ain't gonna open itself". Carla says to Maria looking at the bottle of red wine she has under her arm.

"It looks like you've had a bit already" Michelle said indicating the now 2/3s empty vodka bottle placed on the table.

"Just getting in the party mood. You bring the CD's". Carla asked looking at Maria who looks back in confusion.

"Should I have". Maria asked.

"Oh never mind lets quickly down these and then lets make a move".

"What's the rush" Michelle asked.

"I want loud music, lots of drinks and a good dance". Carla replied chirpy. Both girls knew too well that this was a act and soon the mask will break and the alcohol will affect her in a not so good way. Michelle and Maria looked at each other in worry as they knew that it just was going to be one of them nights that end badly. Carla could feel her phone vibrating in her bag which was to the side of her she peered in her bag to see it was Peter that was the 4th missed call in 5 minutes. She ignored it and slammed her phone back in her bag, both Michelle and Maria not noticing this.

"Carla before we go I have something to tell you" Michelle bravely said not really wanting to approach the subject.

"And what might that be". Carla asked looking up as she put on a fake smile.

"We have just seen Peter, and he's started drinking again".Michelle reluctantly said.

"Good I hope he chokes on it" Carla bluntly replies before downing a big glass of wine. "Right if any of you mention his name again you will have to do a shot".

"Don't be silly Carla". Maria said.

"I am being serious. I don't want to talk about him or her or anything tonight". Carla slurred. "When was the last time we've all been out hey?" Carla asked them to which they both just looked at her blankly. "Exactly ages ago. I just want to have some fun".

"Ok that is fine but I still think you should take in slow". Michelle said.

"I don't do slow darling. You know that" Carla replied. "Come on you two drink up". Carla ordered.

A while later all three were at a cocktail bar in town. It was fairly quiet as it was a week night but Carla was certainly livening the place out. Michelle and Maria were sitting down while Carla was at the bar getting the drinks.

"Do you think we should of let her order them, maybe one of us should of and ordered Carla a non-alcoholic one". Maria said looking over at Carla who was now slightly stumbling over the place while giggling with the barman.

"I don't think that would work with Carla some how do you".

"Hmm probably not, at least she still seems to be in high spirits though that's good" Maria naively said.

"Yes Maria spirits being the main word". Michelle looked over to see Carla having difficulty trying to lift up the tray of cocktails as she was too drunk. "Carla wait, I will get them" She declared before swiftly walking over to her to rescue the cocktails.

Carla put her purse back in her bag when she saw her phone light up, it was Peter calling again she quickly rejected it and walked back over to where they were sitting. "Sip away girls". Carla loudly said with a fake smile planted on her face. They all took a sip but Michelle and Maria both coughed it up surprised at how strong it was.

"What is that". Maria choked in disgust.

"Is there anything but alcohol in there" Michelle asked equally unimpressed with the cocktail.

"Not really, I asked for the strongest and I guess that's what I got" Carla giggled before taking another big sip.

"I cant drink that" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh don't be so boring. More for me then" Carla said grabbing Maria's drink from her.

"Carla I really think you should slow down a bit".

"Your meant to be cheering me up not acting like my mother".

"We only do it cos we care Carla" Maria added.

"So Maria tell me what's your secret". Carla asked trying to change the subject.

"Secret what secret?" Maria asked confused.

"Your secret to getting a gay man straight, I mean your happy with Marcus right?".

"Yes I am but I don't really think we should be talking about my happiness".

"Why in case I remember all about my depressed excuse of a life, oh don't worry I haven't forgotten". Carla said. "So come on how do you do it. I want tips. Sean is about the only man I know that hasn't let me down one way or another so come on how do I turn him straight".

"You fancy Sean". Maria declared in shock.

"No Maria it was a joke". Carla giggled away drunkenly. "Me and Sean haha, can you imagine the factory lot, underworld would be finished they would never sew a stitch again they'd be too busy gossiping". Carla added still laughing.

"You will find someone Carla, someone that'll treat you so much better than Peter".

"Shot". Carla shouted. "Oi cocktail boy get us one of your strongest shots for this one here please". Carla shouted at the barman while pointing at Maria.

"Oh I don't want one Carla I..."

"Actually make that three we will all have one". Carla declared. The barman came over and poured 3 large shots, to which Carla paid for him. "1,2,3". They all downed the shot to the disapproval of Maria and Michelle.

"Oh and cocktail boy turn the music up I love this song" Carla declared before getting up from her seat grabbing the remainders of her drink and dancing near the table while trying to get Michelle and Maria to join her although they weren't very impressed as they were very worried about her.

A little while later, they were still in the same place as Carla insisting on staying here as she said it was like their own private party as it wasn't very busy. Carla popped to the toilet when the barman came over where Maria and Michelle where sitting to collect their glasses. "All finished with those". He asked.

"Yes thanks, a bit strong for us two" Michelle said.

"Not too strong for your friend though" The barman replied.

"Nothings to strong for her" Michelle added.

"She sure looks like she knows how to party, where has she gone anyway" The barman questioned.

"She's gone to the ladies" Maria said.

"Oh right. I just wondered as she liked my cocktails maybe I could give her my number and she could try another one some time".

"If she wants another cocktail she could just come here again or to any other cocktail bar in Manchester she don't need your number for that". Michelle replied quite coldly.

"Well maybe I'll ask her herself she's a big girl I am sure she has her own opinion" The barman replied slightly annoyed by the interference of Michelle.

"I don't think you will, Carla doesn't need anyone right now". Michelle said defensively.

"Carla. So I have got her name now just need the number".

"Seriously I think its best you leave us". Maria piped up getting annoyed herself as he wasn't taking any hints and it was starting to sound as desperation.

"If you insist. I thought you were her friends not her bodyguards" He said before picking up the glasses and walking off.

"Some men don't know when to stop". Michelle said.

Maria agreed with a smile. "It's getting quite late I know Carla won't agree but I think it's probably best if we call it a night, I have work tomorrow and I told Audrey I'd open up" Maria said to Michelle.

"No I agree. Actually Carla has been a while hasn't she I think we should check on her see if she's ok".

"Yeah". Maria said as they both got up from there seats and headed to the ladies.

They entered the toilets they could hear loud breaths, as they went round the corner they found Carla near the sink. She was looking at her phone which was clutched in her hand, stray tears were falling down her face.

"Carla, Carla please just pick up the phone. Where are you please tell me your not with some guy. Carla please please come back to me... Please don't get with anyone else you can't... you don't want them you want me, you need me you know I can protect you... We're good together we are. I'll never let you down again I promise... Carla please. (A glass smashed onto the floor) Oh dammit" Peter shouted. "Please Carla I love you baby I love you". Beep. End of message to repeat press one.

Carla clutched her phone to her mouth to try and stop the loud sobs. "Why won't he just leave me alone. Why can't he just leave me alone". She declared.

"Oh Carla" Michelle exclaimed running over to Carla hugging her. "I knew this was a bad idea, we should of never of gone out, lets get out of here and call it a night".

Maria went to a cubicle, collected some tissue and passed it to Carla. "Here". She said.

"He's been pestering me all night, he just won't leave me alone. 19 missed calls I've had 19. He just won't stop". She said through tears. Her phone started to vibrate again, she looked at the caller and to no surprise it was Peter. "Make that 20" she quietly added.

"Turn your phone off Carla just ignore him".Maria said.

"Oh yeah cos that will make everything all better. That won't stop me from bumping into him in the street, bumping into her at ever corner. I cant do it I thought I could but I can't I'm not strong enough". Carla declared quietly as tears were still streaming down her face.

Peter had just got back to his flat. It was a miracle he got back there safely considering the state he was in. He ran out of booze as he managed to smash his last bottle and all the shops round Weatherfield were shut as it was now way past midnight. He has been trying to get hold of Carla all night but there was no answer. Michelle's comment been ringing in his ears all night "Were going out so Carla can get back out there". He looked over to see a photo frame of the two of them, he stumbled to it and picked it up, in anger and his drunken state he threw it on the floor. A drunken thought popped in his head. He went over to back where he were before picking up his phone and dialled a number it went straight to voice mail. "I'm sorry, please come back". Peter put the phone down.

Back in the bar they were still in the ladies. Carla was now standing near the sink looking at herself in the mirror. Her tears have stopped for now."Look at me I am a mess" Carla quietly said looking at both the girls in the reflection of the mirror.

"That's cos you haven't got waterproof mascara on" Michelle said trying to lighten the mood if possible.

"I am a mess because my life is one big fat disaster after another. Why me hey, why when I finally think I am happy something happens and ruins it all. I cant believe he has done this to me. What did I even see in him, he is a alcoholic bigamist cheating pig, everyone warned me but did I listen did I heck". Carla said getting angry now rather than emotional.

"Come on Carla lets get out of here, lets get you home". Michelle said trying to take Carla's hand to escort her out.

"I'll call a taxi" Maria added getting her phone out of her bag.

Carla turned around to face them both, forcing her hand back from Michelle.

"Does he even know me at all?". Carla said looking into both their eyes.

"What do you mean". Maria asked.

Carla started to laugh. "I actually thought I knew everything there was to him and he knew everything about me. How wrong am I". Maria and Michelle just looked at her blankly not really understanding her. "He actually thought I would be with some guy, who? What a randomer of the street or maybe the first guy I catch my eyes on in a bar. Is that what he actually thinks of me. He has no idea how insulting that is to me". Michelle looks down guiltily remembering what she said to Peter earlier.

"No Carla I..." Michelle quietly said.

"It might be his standards but it certainly isn't mine. (A few stray tears start to appear again so she takes the tissue and wipes them away). "He knows he knows that after Frank he is the only one I have been with. He knows that feeling safe and secure is a big thing for me now. He knows that it". Carla quietly said.

"Carla". Michelle said nervously grabbing both her hands to try and comfort her. "He does know that I'm sure he does. I might of said something to him that..."

"What what did you say" Carla said forcefully as she let grip of Michelle's comforting gesture.

"When we saw him earlier before we went to come to see you, I might of said that we were going out so you could move on to someone else. I know that you wouldn't of course I did, It just slipped out I said it to make him jealous I'm sorry Carla". Michelle pleaded with her.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Carla quietly said, Michelle was relieved as that wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "What you said doesn't mean that he should of believed you, if he knew me at all then he wouldn't of even questioned it". She took a deep breath there was silence. She turned around facing the mirror again. She looked down at the sink, tears were now streaming down her face as she thought about how things have come to this. "I need to get out of here". Carla quietly said. Maria and Michelle just about heard this.

"Come on then lets go back home I'll order that taxi" Maria said while now dialling the number.

"No I mean I need to leave Weatherfield. I am gonna get a flight to LA tomorrow". Carla quietly said.

"What?" Michelle shouted going to the side of Carla so she could pull her to face her. Carla didn't give her eye contact.

"LA, tomorrow you can't do that" Maria said shocked walking over to face Carla too.

"Oh Maria you always are the sensible one". Carla said now looking up to see Maria. "I have got to go or I will drive myself mad well more mad than I already am if that is even possible". Carla nattered on fastly and slurring her words as she did so.

"What about the factory" Maria asked.

"What about it, I don't care any more".

"You love that place, that's your life".

"No Maria, Peter was my life and now he's gone and ruined it all".

"Why go tomorrow why don't you leave it a few weeks and if you feel like you still need to go then then do it" Michelle piped up.

"I can't be around here on the day of my wedding, that was meant to be the happiest day of my life and you expect me to stay round here. I can't" Carla said getting more teary.

"Well how long will you be going for" Michelle asked.

"I don't know" Carla quietly said.

"You are coming back aren't you" Michelle asked as it suddenly dawned on her that maybe Carla wasn't planning on coming back.

Carla looked at both of them and took a deep breath.

"Since I arrived here it's been one disaster after another. You both know that. There's been times when I honestly thought I couldn't live here any more like last Christmas. I only came back then for Peter now I haven't got him what is around here for me now". Carla asked tears still streaming down her face.

"Carla there is so much around here for you. There's us two for a start, you know we care about you a lot and we will always be there for you, there's the factory, there's Liam and Hayley's grave I know you'd miss them if you permanently moved away". Michelle said as Carla sadly looked to the ground in thinking about the recent passing of her close friend Hayley.

"I know there's so many bad bad memories around here for you everyone knows you have been through hell and back but there is also so many good memoires". Michelle said but Carla looks at her unconvinced. "It may not seem like there is now but there is, what will you do in LA, who do you know I know there's Suzie but do you really think your'll like it there not knowing hardly anyone" Michelle added trying anything to change her mind.

"In LA I won't bump in to him or her on every street corner. In LA I wont have Leanne sniggering at me at every given opportunity. In LA I wont have... (She stopped mid sentence as she saw her phone start flashing and vibrating again.. Peter. "See If I went to LA I wouldn't have to put up with this" She declared angrily as she picked up her phone.

"Just leave it Carla he's probably slobbered on a park bench somewhere he will now be so bladdered he won't be able to put a sentence together" Michelle said. Carla ignored this and decided to accept the call as she was getting fed up of the constant ringing.

Back at the flat the buzzer went. He dropped his phone down which landed on the sofa and quickly pressed the intercom to let the person in. He was oblivious to the fact that Carla was on the other end of the phone.

As soon as she accepted the call at first all Carla could here was a fuzzy noise.

Tina entered the flat when Peter suddenly threw himself at her kissing her. "Peter stop, what you said...".

"Forget what I said, Carla's moved on so must I". Peter drunkenly said before leaning in and kissing Tina again.

Carla realises what just happened. Michelle and Maria were in utter shock of what they heard. Carla's face turned white as she violently threw the phone across the toilets in anger, it bounced off the wall and smashed into pieces. She fell on the floor into a weeping mess. What she just heard sickened her. She put her hands to her mouth as she actually thought she was about to vomit. Loud sobs echoed round the room as Maria and Michelle both huddle either side of her. They are both now aware that she has to go for her sake.

"This is why I have to go I have to" Carla muttered in-between loud sobs.

"Ok ok I understand, its alright sssshhh" Michelle said trying to calm her down and comfort her by stroking her hair as Carla slumped onto her shoulder.

"I'll go and order that taxi" Maria said as she hurried out of the ladies to make the call.

Carla's sobs where getting louder and louder she was beyond devastated. Michelle had never seen Carla quite like this before.

"Carla, Maria is ordering a taxi" Michelle said trying to tell Carla who now seems to be in her own little world. "When we get back I'll go on my laptop and look up flights to LA I think your right I think you can't stay here right now". Michelle painfully said to her although she was unaware if Carla was taking this in or not. Michelle didn't want her best-friend to go but by seeing her in the current state that she is in she thought its either that or Michelle will soon be visiting Carla the same way she visits Liam and Paul she sadly thought.

Back at Peter's flat they are now kissing on the sofa Peter is trying to undress Tina. She has a sudden realisation that this is wrong so she pulls away from him. Peter lurches back near her.

"No peter stop" She declares putting her hands out in front of her to stop him.

"What's wrong" Peter asked.

"Your drunk this is not right". She said as she got up from the sofa.

"I may be drunk but this is right. Forget what I said earlier".

"I cant forget what you just said now"

"What you on about". Peter asked confused getting up.

"You just said Carla's moving on so so should you. Your doing this not because you want me or love me your doing this to hurt her.

"No no I'm not that's not right".

"That is exactly right, your gonna use me to make her jealous so eventually you can try and win her back" Tina shouted at him, he just looked down at the floor shamefully, the look he gave clarified in all to Tina. She takes a deep breath and takes one step closer to him.

"You have hurt her I won't let you do the same to me" Tina quietly but firmly said before she ran out of the flat slamming the door in tears. Peter fell back on to the sofa pining for Carla tears were forming as he sat there thinking how stupid he has been, unaware that Carla had heard the first part of his encounter with Tina.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Carla was in Michelle's flat gathering a lot of her stuff together when the buzzer rang. She knew it was Michelle so she pressed it to let her up. Michelle walked in.

"So you are really going then" She sadly asked.

"I have too". Carla replied turning round. She looked very pale and had heavy bags under her eyes.

"You looked like you haven't slept a wink".

"I haven't and I have got the hangover from hell to make matters worse".

"Well you were knocking them back last night like they were going out of fashion".

"Thank you for finding me a flight so soon".

"I know I said last night I think this is a good idea but please tell me you are actually coming back. I know you said all that stuff last night and I get it I really do but I was hoping that it was just all the drink talking". Michelle sadly said.

"Talking of drink you don't fancy one do you, one for the road and all that". Carla replied

"No. And what about your hangover. Anyway don't change the subject Carla". Michelle said.

"I haven't decided yet all I know is I need to get out of here I really do. And well I guess I have got to come back haven't I even if it is to sell the factory and collect the rest of my stuff". Michelle just looked at Carla before walking over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'll take that as you are coming back then. Don't worry about the factory like I said last night I will keep a eye on the place for you".

"I don't deserve you do I".

"Tell me something I don't already know". Michelle cheekily said as she was now fighting back the tears now. "Steve's outside waiting to take you to the airport".

"Well I better go then. You didn't see anyone outside did you, its just I cant face the awkward questions or seeing certain people or..."

"Don't worry I didn't see either of them or anyone else for that matter. I am afraid the last mug your gonna recognise until you get to LA and see Suzie is gonna be Steve's I'm afraid" Michelle said in jest to try and lighten the mood.

"As long as he isn't tangoed or have a stupid beard then I can put up with that". Carla replied. She kissed Michelle on the cheek before getting out of the hug and walked over to collect her suitcases. She picked up all her stuff and walked to the door which she opened she took one final glance back she also had tears in her eyes as she gave Michelle a fake smile.

"Carla before you go, promise me you'll look after yourself won't you". Michelle said.

"I'll try". Carla replied.

"Well just take care, call me when to get to Suzie's, have a safe flight".

Carla just smiled at her then she turned back round and walked out. The door shut leaving Michelle alone in the flat upset of the thought of the unknown of when she is going to see Carla again.

A few moments later Eva was walking down the street when a teary Michelle came out of her flat.

"Oh Michelle aren't I glad to see you". Eva said.

"Hello Eva" Michelle said with a fake smile.

"I was just wandering if you've seen Carla this morning its just I know she said she's taking a couple of days off but there's a big meeting booked in for this afternoon and well I don't want to sound unprofessional but I don't know what I'm doing I was only the pa and well..".

"Eva just slow down". Michelle said butting in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry Michelle I know you don't work there any more but..".

"Carla's gone away". Michelle bluntly said.

"Carla's gone away? Where?. Eva shouted loudly enough so that a very hungover Peter who was now about to go to Dev's to buy his morning craving heard what she said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood there carefully trying to hear what they were saying.

"Look she...".

"Oi Michelle" Someone shouted from the other side of the street he ran over to them both. Michelle turned round and when she saw who it was she sighed in annoyance.

"Where's Carla". He declared.

"Well Rob, I was just telling Eva that Carla has gone away". Michelle said slightly annoyed.

"Gone away, gone away where? She cant have". Rob declared.

"I think you find she has, Steve's just left off 10 minutes to take her to the airport she's off to stay with Suzie for a while".

"LA" Rob shouted.

All Peter heard was LA he got all the information he had needed, he didn't know when she left but thought that it was likely to of been sometime recently. He ran off in the direction of street cars he needed a taxi to take him to the airport as he needed to try and change Carla's mind. He burst in there to find Lloyd on the desk.

"I need a cab" Peter declared.

"You alright mate" Lloyd asked as he looked up to see a flustered looking Peter.

"I need you to take me the airport now".

"Alright well all taxi drivers are busy at the minute so I'm afraid you'll have to wait".

"I can't wait" Peter shouted. "I need a taxi now. Have you just taken Carla to the airport please tell me she's on her way now not last night" Peter said as he paced up and down.

"Mate you know we can't really disclose that information" Lloyd anxiously said.

"Well I'll have to take my chances then. If there's no free drivers you'll have to take me".

"I can't I have to say here on the switch".

"Shut it for a while".

"You know I cant do that".

"Please mate I am begging you here" Peter said with a real tone of desperation in his voice. "I need to go to Manchester airport now my whole life depends on it and if you won't take me then fine I will drive there myself then". Peter said getting rather annoyed as he's aware times ticking, he went to leave the cab firm.

"No Peter wait. Fine I'll drive you I'll close for a bit". Lloyd reluctantly said but he could smell the booze fuelled Peter a mile off and was aware that he was in no fit state to drive.

Back on the street Michelle, Eva and Rob were still talking.

"I could kill Tracy you know for not telling me over the phone, I would of been straight back from the business conference in Newcastle but...actually know do you what make that I could kill her brother just wait until I get my hands on him" Rob said angrily.

"Oh yeah so I have to phone Carla up and tell her that her brothers back in the nick for murdering her ex fiancée oh nice one yeah that will make everything better" Michelle furiously said.

"Well how she is, I've been trying to phone her all morning but it just won't go through".

"How do you think she is Rob, she has just found out the man that she trusted more than life itself is having an affair with the local barmaid. Anyway there's no point trying to phone her she broke her phone last night".

"Well how are you going to get hold of her then".

"I have Suzie's number don't I".

"Sorry to interrupt here, but I really need to know longs she's gonna be away for. I don't think I can run that factory by myself any longer and I doubt Peter will be coming back". Eva awkwardly said.

"He doesn't set one foot in that place, if he does then I will kill him". Rob said angrily. Michelle just glared at him.

"Look Eva I know about as much as you do, I don't even think Carla knows herself yet".

"Don't worry I'll come and give you a hand, just while Carla's away stop that drunken lowlife worm his way back in". Rob said.

"Really what about your shop?" Eva asked.

"I'm sure Tracy will be able to manage". Rob replied.

"Do you think Carla would mind". Eva asked him.

"Well Carla's not here. But come on it makes sense I know what I'm doing even you must admit it makes sense Michelle, won't you be too busy running the rovers".

"You don't care about Carla at all do you". Michelle flipped. "You don't want to know how she is, you just want to know how long she's gonna be away for so you can get back in the factory and take over as boss again".

"That's not true I do care about her. And if she listened to me in the first place then she wouldn't be in this mess. As soon as I met that scum-bag I knew he was trouble but did she listen no. All I wanna do is help Michelle but if you don't want it then fine". Rob said.

"Oh Rob to the rescue" Michelle sarcastically said. " Do you know what I can't do this right now. If you haven't noticed I have just said goodbye to my best friend not knowing when I am gonna see her again, I was up hours trying to calm her down crying and then when I eventually left her I had to find a last minute flight to LA so right now I could really do with sleep rather than playing 101 questions with you two". Michelle said losing her cool a little as she was so tired and warn out.

"Sorry Michelle" Eva said.

"Oh It's not your fault. I'm sorry Eva" Michelle said in a quieter less harsh tone realising that she shouldn't take it out on her. "I suppose it would make sense if you did look after the place as head manager just while Carla is away". Michelle said changing her mind. "I need to go to bed for a bit I'll come by the factory later" Michelle added.

"Alright there's no rush I know what I am doing." Rob said almost smirking. Michelle headed off in the direction of the pub as Rob and Eva headed to underworld.

A little while later Peter arrived at the airport. He ran through the main entrance and looked up to see the next flights to LA, he found the desk number that he was looking for and ran in that direction.

"Carla, Carla" He shouted to which he was grabbing lots of peoples attention. He was looking around to see if she was putting her bags through check in but to his disappointment he couldn't see her. So he kept running, up a big flight of satires to passport control in the hope that she hadn't gone through yet. He continued to keep shouting at this point he had all eyes on him. Carla was now waiting for her hand language to go through the monitor when she thought she heard faint yells of her name. She turned round when she heard her name getting louder and louder to her astonishment she realised it was Peter. How did he know she thought. Why does he have to do this she thought. She turned back round in the hope that she wouldn't spot her. To her disappointment he could spot her a mile off.

"Carla thank goodness". Peter yelled running to her barging people out of the way to their annoyance while Carla carried on walking trying to ignore him.

"Carla please wait don't go". Peter said as he managed to grab her arm gently to stop her form walking any further.

"Get off me". She forcefully said to which he got off her admittedly.

"Carla please we need to talk about this. Please just give me 5 minutes". The security man came over as he could see there was some kind of commotion.

"Is everything alright madam, is this man bothering you".

Carla just looked at Peter, everything in her head was telling her to say yes he is bothering me so then he'd be taken away and she could continue to go through but it was her heart that was stopping her from doing so.

"It's alright" She said looking at the security man. "You have 2 minutes". Carla added while glaring at Peter. She walked to the side out of the queue, she was aware that all attention was on them two.

"You smell like a brewery". Carla said disgusted.

"I know I know I had a relapse but I promise if you come back with me now recovery will start today". Peter declared looking into his fiancé's eyes.

"You promise". Carla said.

"Yes, yes I promise I swear". Peter said quite relieved as he thought he was convincing Carla a little.

"Did you have a good night". Carla asked.

"What. No it was awful I know I've messed up about the booze I was just upset I thought I lost you".

"Did you go out with anyone". Carla asked.

"No no I was by myself all night". Peter replied to which Carla looked down at the floor as her eyes started to well up again.

"So you didn't see her then".

"If you mean Tina then no, no I didn't. It was just me and the booze, what can I say I am my own worst enemy but like I said that won't happen again".

Carla looked up at him as tears were falling down her face.

"Your lying to me again" Carla almost whispered, feeling very sick and weak that Peter can lie to her face even now.

"What no I'm not I promise".

"You promise. You promise, you don't know the meaning of the word" She shouted. "I heard Peter I heard you two at it last night, I heard it all on the phone".

"What I... I don't understand, how". Peter asked shocked.

"Never mind how I know Peter I know. She's probably still in your bed now. Does she know that your here or does she think you've popped to the shop or something".

"What no she didn't stay the night". Peter declared to which Carla started laughing.

"Yeah right" Carla muttered.

"You must of heard she went, she left we didn't do anything, she didn't want to hurt you any more she knew that I still loved you".

"Oh how nice of her". Carla muttered again. "So she didn't stay because she walked out... and now your here".

"Well yes but its not like how you think".

"Oh I think its exactly like how I think. Its always the same with you in it. I go away, you beg Leanne to take you back. Tina goes away you beg me to take you back. Love doesn't mean anything to you does it. You don't care who your with as long as their washing your clothes and entertaining you in bed that's all that matters isn't it". Carla said as her voice is rising. The pair have gathered a lot of attention but both aren't aware of this at the moment as they both caught up in the moment.

"That is not true. I love you Carla. I don't love Tina or Leanne you are the women that I have loved the most". Carla just looks at him in rage not a believing a single word he says. He gets closer to her, grabs one of her hands and falls down on one knee.

"What are you doing" Carla said mortified. "Get up".

"No Carla. I am begging you to take me back please you cannot leave me".

"It's too late".

"No no it isn't please just listen to me. When you proposed you told me all the things that you loved about me and I just sat there and listened. I was wrong then. First of all it should have been me that proposed but more importantly I should of told you there and then what I love about you. I am not very good at this but...". He took a a big breath Carla just looked at him a million thoughts running through her head as a few tears were slowly falling from her face. "Carla Connor the most beautiful, ambitious, strong, funny women on this planet. I love everything about you, I even love the things that most men wouldn't like, like your ability to burn the simplest of food, the way you are constantly shrinking my washing and the way sometimes you are so stubborn that you won't give up until you get your way. But I wouldn't change them things because that's what make you so special. You turn heads when you walk through a door, you amaze everyone with your strength how you build yourself up through whatever event life decides to throw at you, you are the most ambitious women there is. Carla Connor will you marry me". Everyone looks at them in awe. There is a silence between the pair.

"Get up Peter" She quietly says now aware that people are looking at them.

"Please Carla I.."

"Get up". She said more loudly mortified that he would do this to her like this in front of all these people.

He does what she says and gets up, she takes her hand back and takes one step back from him.

"So what do you say" He asks as he waits in anticipation.

Carla has a million thoughts going on in her mind. Her heart and head torn saying completely different things but she is aware of what she needs to do.

"I hope Tina doesn't burn your dinner or shrink your clothes". She quietly said as she turned round and started to walk away.

"No Carla no please you can't still leave me you can't. I want you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just say yes please". He said as he chased after her tears now forming strongly in his eyes. He managed to get in front of her which stopped her from moving forward.

She glared at him in the eyes and strongly said. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too but you stopped that as soon as you laid a finger on Tina". "Get him away from me". Carla said, now to the security man who was very near them. By her command two security guards grabbed either arm of Peter's and was directing him to the exit sign.

"No no get off, just get off me" A extremely emotional and devastated Peter was shouting trying his best to fight off the security men.

Carla collected her hand language and walked through the big doors which were pass check in as soon as she was out of sight she dropped her bag on the floor as she lost all self control and loudly sobbed her heart out .


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter its very long! I have a clear idea of where this is heading. Keep the reviews coming they really do help me thankyou :)

Michelle was sat in the rovers backroom on her phone texting someone when Steve walks in cheerfully. He goes over to her and starts to poke her.

"Pinch punch babe". Steve said.

"What". Michelle looked up at him confused.

"Pinch punch first of the month". Steve replied.

"How childish are you" Michelle asked jokily

"Well it's February, I like February".

"Yeah, and why is that?". Michelle asked.

"Well January is just so depressing everyone's skint from Christmas and besides February is when everyone stops banging on about there new years revolutions." Steve quickly added on.

"Oh yeah that reminds me hows yours getting on". Michelle looks at him up and down. "Where's that buff body you've been talking about. What was it you said oh yeah how your gonna give Peter Andre in his mysterious girl video a run for his money" Michelle said trying to remain serious.

Steve looks at her all shifty eyed and awkwardly. "Well that was years ago it's psychically impossible to look like that nowadays. I've decided to slow down on my workout routine". Steve said.

"Slow down you didn't even get started did you. That gym membership you were adamant you wanted is a waste of money". Michelle said laughing as she looks back down on her phone.

"Well I actually cancelled in the other day. Anyway who's that your texting anyone important". Steve asked just trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it's Carla she wants to know if I've still got my flat".

"Oh yeah and why does she want to know that". Steve asked.

"Because she's on her way back, today" Michelle said with a smile.

"Today. She don't give much notice does she".

"Does she need too?". Michelle asked.

"Well no I am just saying.."

"Good, cause she's back in a hour so I'm gonna go and get ready then I'm off to see her". Michelle said getting up from her seat.

"You've got responsibilities you can't just go swanning off".

"Steve may I remind you that I didn't agree to any of this remember, this place was your idea your dream".

"I thought you like it here now, you said your really starting to enjoy it".

"I am. I am its just everyone's entitled to a day off aren't they besides I want to check on Carla see how she is".

"Alright alright" Steve said giving in.

"Good cause I weren't asking". Michelle cheekily said as she gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the back room to go upstairs.

A hour or so later Michelle leaves the pub and heads to her flat as she does she sees a taxi pull up outside it and sees Carla getting out of it. She speeds up her pace, Carla has her back towards her.

"Perfect timing". Michelle says with a big smile as Carla turns round.

"Oh Michelle Hiya". Carla says smiling back at her best friend as Michelle was trying to work out if it was a genuine smile or a fake one.

"Come here". Michelle says as the two friends hug. As they get out of the embrace Carla gives the taxi man the fair.

"Thank you keep the change".

"Cheers". The taxi man replies before collecting the remaining bags from the cab which he puts beside both women as he then went back in his cab and drove off.

"It's so good to see you...how are you" Michelle asked.

"Oh you know I'm...what's that?" Carla asked stopping mid sentence as she noticed something different on the street. She could see across the road where Ashely's butchers used to be has been reventilated into something else. Michelle turns round to see what she means.

"Oh that I forgot to say when you phoned. That is a gym its owned by a mate of Gary Windass, Kal I think his name is". Michelle replied.

"A gym it's a bit small to be a gym isn't it". Carla asked.

"You'd think so but I think they must of knocked a wall down, maybe that used to be the store room or something as it is quite big once your in there".

"Have you used it then" Carla asked.

"Me, no but Steve had..

"Steve" Carla exclaimed loudly laughing a little at the thought of Steve going to the gym.

"Oh don't ask you know what Steve's like full of big ideas but never follows them through".

"Atleast that saves me from going to town". Carla said as she started to pick up some of her bags.

"What? Are you gonna start using it" Michelle asked a bit shocked.

"Yes I'm gonna get a membership what's wrong with that" Carla asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend" Michelle sarcastically said as Carla nudged her on the arm back in jest.

"Give me a hand with these". Carla asked looking at all the bags on the floor. Both of the women headed in to the flat.

Five minutes later Michelle was making two coffees as Carla was coming from the bedroom where she just put down all her things.

"Oh no milk for me ta" Carla said as she saw Michelle about to pour milk into the cup.

"You drink it black since when" Michelle asked.

"Well Suzie drinks it black so I got used to it". Carla said.

Michelle then came over with the 2 cups as she and Carla both sat down on the sofa.

"So come on how have you been" Michelle asked.

"Oh you know me ploughing on". Carla replied.

"Yeah. So how was LA have you cleared that head of yours".

"It was good to get away yes. Anyway how are you, you still enjoying being queen of the pub".

"We haven't finished talking about LA yet" Michelle said but Carla just glared at her. "The rovers is fine, its a lot of hard work though I would much rather still be in underworld but..."

"You know that could easily be arranged" Carla said.

"I would love too but I can't were short staffed as it is".

"Oh yeah whys that".

"We still haven't found a replacement for Tina yet". Michelle said quietly not knowing whether to mention her name or not. "Steve says we don't need anyone else but he's not there more than half of the time so how does he know. Anyway I hope you haven't been worrying about the factory its been in safe hands". Michelle said trying to change the subject.

"What my doting baby bother". Carla jested.

"Well yeah but he just didn't really take no for a answer. I had Eva banging on at me and Rob knew what he was doing so it made sense. Besides don't you worry I have kept my eye on him made sure everything's above board. I don't think even Rob is that stupid to try something dodgy twice". Carla just stared at her. "Ok well three times then" Michelle added.

"It's ok Michelle I understand. I am grateful for all you've done. Has Peter been there at all" Carla said more quietly.

"He stormed in a couple of times drunk off his face". Carla's head dropped a little. "But don't worry Rob sorted him out". Carla looked up at Michelle in a state of panic. "Oh not like that, he didn't touch him or anything. I'll be honest yes he tried but me and Eva managed to stop him before he done anything stupid, I thought that would be the last thing you needed.

"So he is still drinking then". Carla asked.

"Not that I'm aware off I think he's managed to stay off the booze for a little while but I haven't seen him much to be honest" Michelle said.

"He's properly busy at home playing happy families with her". Carla said quite coldly.

"Oh no. One thing I am sure of is there not together" Michelle said to which Carla looked a little surprised.

"She still around then" Carla asked.

"I am afraid so. Owen gave her, her old job back".

"Owen". Carla said surprised. "Well I suppose she did give his daughter a baby so in his eyes she can do no wrong".

"So is this a flying visit or are you going to stay" Michelle asked trying to change the subject from Tina and Peter as she could tell it still bothered Carla. She was aware she mentioned about getting a gym membership earlier so to Michelle it sounded like she was staying but she wanted clarification from Carla.

"I'm gonna see how it goes. I do still have a successful business here that's if my baby brother has kept it in one peace".

"Which he has". Michelle butted in.

"Then yes I suppose I owe it to my staff to carry on as normal don't I".

Michelle smiled at her. "Good I'm glad".

"That just leaves me accommodation to sort out now".

"I've told you, you can stay here for as long as you want". Michelle said.

"Do you stay here much?". Carla asked.

"No hardly ever if I am honest".

"Well how about I rent it off Dev. I'm sure that won't be a problem with him will it". Carla inquired.

"You want to rent this place" Michelle said shocked. "It just doesn't seem very you" She added.

"Well it wont be forever just until I find somEwhere better, its near the factory and near a gym now as well in it" Carla added. Michelle just laughed.

"I'll have a word with Dev then if you want". Michelle asked.

"Oh don't worry I'll pop in the shop before I go to the factory later".

"Today". Michelle exclaimed.

"Yeah".

"You don't have to today I haven't told anyone your back so they aren't expecting you. Aren't you tired". Michelle asked.

"A bit but no more than usual, lots of sleep is a luxury for me".

"You not sleeping very well" Michelle asked concerned.

"I'm trying to get used to sleeping on my own again you know...anyway I've deserted the factory long enough I need to get back in there make sure everyone knows who's the boss". Carla said.

"Like anyone could forget" Michelle said smirking. "Ok fine how about later on we have a little house warming. I could bring a bottle of two and invite Maria".

"Oh I don't know Michelle maybe another time I reckon I'll be at the factory late tonight. I doubt Rob has kept up to date with the paperwork".

"You've only just got back surely that can wait". Michelle asked

"I'd rather just get it done, get back to normal". Carla said. "Besides I'm trying to cut out the booze". Carla added.

"You have stopped drinking alcohol" Michelle said shocked. "Drinking black coffee and wanting a gym membership now I am being serious where has my best friend gone" Michelle said.

Carla looked a little awkward "I'm just trying to be healthier that's all. The first few weeks in LA I, well put it this way every-time I went to Suzie's local bar they nearly needed to restock by the time I left and that was on a daily basis". Carla said looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh Carla" Michele pitifully said.

"Suzie videoed me one night and well I was mortified, so she helped me to straighten myself up. I am aware I am on the wrong side to 40 and well I look like I've already passed it".

"As if Carla come on you do not look 40 and you know it". Michelle said astounded.

"Well I just want to look after my body a bit better that's all as I've abused it a lot lately" Carla said.

"Well I'm glad your taking control, not letting anybody else win, its good to have you back". Michelle said smiling at her as Carla smiled back, although once again Michelle was still unsure if the smile was genuine or not.

A hour later Carla was walking down to the street heading to Underworld when she saw Peter and Simon walking towards her. Her heart starting beating quickly at the sight of them as she put her head down in the hope he wouldn't notice her but to her annoyance he did.

"Carla". Peter said surprised as he was walking towards her. "Carla I weren't sure if you were coming back no one would tell me anything when did you get back". Peter asked quickly amazed but really happy to see her.

"This morning" She awkwardly said looking down not really wanting to engage in eye contact. She took a step back to keep the distance.

"I have missed you so much". Peter said.

Carla tried to ignore that remark. "Hi Simon how are you, how come your not at school?" Carla said now looking at Simon and smiling although Simon just glared at her then turned his head the other way to ignore her.

"Si Carla asked you a question" Peter said a little annoyed at his sons behaviour.

"You two aren't together any-more so I don't have to pretend to be nice to her" Simon rudely said looking at his dad .

"I will not have you speak to Carla like that apologise now". Peter said getting a little angry with his sons rudeness.

"It's ok Peter leave him its fine". Carla said. There was a awkward silence.

"There was a power-cut". Peter said to break the silence to which Carla looked at him confused. "The school they had a power-cut that's why I've had to pick him up early".

"Oh right lucky you, free afternoon off school". Carla said trying to remain nice to Simon even though he was just moodily glaring at her.

"I really have missed you". Peter said to which Carla dropped eye contact with him and now was looking at the floor truing to remain composed and strong. "Can we talk please I'm sure Deirdre can look after Si for a bit". Peter asked.

"Yeah I think your right we do need to talk". Carla said.

"Really, great". Peter said shocked but very pleased that Carla agreed.

"Come to my office about half 5 everyone will be gone by then". Carla said.

"The office that's a bit formal isn't it. What's wrong with the flat?". Peter asked.

"The office is fine". Carla quietly said as she started to walk off. "Bye Simon" She added but to no surprise he just ignored her.

"See you later". Peter said loudly as he turned round to watch Carla walking off. He looked at her up and down and realised again in that moment what a fool he had been.

Carla walked up the steps to Underworld unsure of what she would find. She didn't know if there would be silence as everyone was on their lunch break or madness if they hadn't left off yet. To her disappointment they was madness. As she walked in she could hear the radio on loud, Sally moaning and Sean and Beth bitching.

"Oh my god look who it is". Sean said as he looked up and saw Carla enter.

"Its the boss, its hardly the prime minister Seany". Carla replied in jest.

"Mrs Connor" Sally said shocked.

"Sally". Carla replied with a fake smile.

"It's nice to see you Mrs Connor" Julie said.

"We weren't sure if we'd ever see you again" Beth butted in.

"Sorry to disappoint you Beth". She bluntly replied back.

"So are you back for good then or are you back to tell us your selling up and we are gonna be out of our jobs". Sean asked.

"Would I do that to you lot" Carla asked.

"No you wouldn't" Fizz said.

"Correct answer Fizz. I'm afraid I am back for good well the foreseeable anyway". Carla said. "Right you can go on your lunch now". Carla added.

"Carla". Rob said surprised as he was walking out of the office.

"Rob". Carla replied to him. He went over to her and gave her a hug although it was a little awkward for the both of them.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back today" Rob said.

"Well you didn't ask me if you could have your old job back" Carla replied.

"I was doing you a favour if you wanted this place to go up the swanny then yeah I would of left it" Rob said defensively.

"I wasn't having a go. Come on you lot I said lunch break". Carla said to her machinist's who were now all looking at Carla and Rob in a hope of a argument between then. Following her order they all got out of their seats and started to leave. Carla walked into the office. "You can go for your lunch break too Eva".

"Oh Hi Mrs Connor, its nice to see you again". Eva said with a smile.

"I've only been away for less that 2 months anyone would think its been years". Carla said.

"Well we didn't know if you were coming back" Rob said as he entered the office.

"Well I'm here now aren't I" Carla said. "Eva". Carla added as she slightly pointed her head in the direction of the door as a hint to Eva to head to lunch and leave them alone.

"Oh yeah I'm going". Eva said as she got up grabbed her coat and headed out of the office. Carla sat down on her chair.

"So how has this place been" Carla asked as she picked up a file and started looking at it.

"If you mean have I robbed or ripped you off then no I haven't. Michelle has kept a very close eye don't you worry she's been here to check up on me more times than a parent checks on their new born baby when their sleeping." Rob said a little annoyed.

"Can you blame her" Carla asked now looking at her brother.

"Do you know what Carla I done you a massive favour and..."

"No one asked you too, Michelle said she had it covered". Carla said.

"What you really think she could of managed this place and the pub". Rob said raising his voice.

"Well you have a shop".

"A pub and a shop is hardly the same thing is it. Anyway your here now so I'll get out of your hair". He said as he went to grab his things and leave.

"No sit down a minute please". Carla said to which he did. "I don't mean to have a go, I want to say thank you for keeping a eye on this place for me I do appreciate it". Carla said.

"That's ok appreciation accepted". Rob smugly said.

"Of course I'll pay you for all your hard work".

"Yeah. So why are you back then". Rob asked changing the subject.

"This place of course". Carla replied a little shocked by his question.

"Not because of a certain cheating alky then. Please don't tell me your thinking of getting back with him".

"What? Of course not and even if I did which I am not but if I did it would be none of your business". Carla said defensively.

"Your my sister I care about you that's all. I knew he was never good enough for you I knew he'd let you down".

"Oh here we go I wondered how long it would take". Carla said annoyed.

"What would take". Rob asked confused.

"How long you would say I told you so". Carla replied.

"But I did didn't I". Rob said. Carla just glared at him.

"Look Rob like I said I appreciate everything you have done for this place but I'm back now so I think its time you get back to concentrate on your business and I'll concentrate on mine".

"Ah about my business" Rob said in a gentler tone. "Well 6 months free rent is up and Trace said were a little tight for the rent this month as you know beginning of the year people are still skint from Christmas so...".

"So you want me to lend you the money" Carla said butting in.

"No not exactly well that would be silly wouldn't it because we'd be given it back to you".

"Er no stop. That is Peter's business". Carla firmly said.

"Correction its yours and his".

"No it's his".

"You paid Leanne a fortune for that place" Rob said.

"Yes, yes I did but do you know what I don't want a penny from it. All I want is to concentrate on this place and make sure its all mine again. So sorry Rob but that place is no longer my problem any more". Carla said quite firmly while Rob just looked at her a little annoyed.

At the Rovers, the factory lot where having lunch and Michelle was behind the bar after she decided that as she had nothing better to do she may as well work, Fiz came from the booth.

"What can I get you Fizz". Michelle asked with a smile.

"A small orange juice please Michelle". Fizz replied.

"Coming up". Michelle said as she went to get it.

"I bet your pleased Carla is back" Fizz said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, yeah I am...can I ask you something Fizz". Michelle said.

"Yeah of course" Fizz replied although she was a little confused.

"I know your probably still grieving for Hayley, so I feel bad for asking as I know you have your own troubles at the moment".

"Its silly isn't it it's been over 2 months now but still feels like yesterday" Fizz sadly said.

"No no its not silly at all. I was the same when our Paul and Liam died. I know Hayley was like a mother figure to you". Michelle said as Fizz just looked at her sadly. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping a eye on Carla for me at work. It's just I can't work out if she's really ok or not". Michelle said sounding concerned for her friend.

"Well Mrs Connor is the queen of putting on a brave face". Fizz said.

"Exactly that what worries me. I'm asking you because I know Carla has a soft spot for you don't tell the others". Michelle said as Fizz laughed. "I know Sally likes to think she's Carla's golden women but truth is Carla finds her extremely annoying". Michelle said quietly as she was aware Sally was sitting in a booth.

"She's not the only one". Fizz smirked. "Yeah of course I will Michelle".

"Thank you id really appreciate that just let me know if there's anything you think concerns you". Michelle said.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you isn't she". Fizz sweetly said.

"Well she's family. We look out for each other that's what family's do". Michelle replied with a smile.

"How much do I owe you". Fizz asked.

"Oh nothing that's on the house". Michelle said.

"Oh thankyou Michelle". Fizz replied as she went back to her seat.

Later on in the day it was nearly half past 5. Carla was left alone in Underworld as she let her workers go 15 minutes ago. She was feeling very apprehensive for her chat with Peter but she had everything she needed. She looked up to see him approaching the office. She took a deep breath as he entered.

"I'm not used to hearing it so quiet in here" Peter said as he entered trying to make conversation. Carla could tell he looked nervous.

"Yeah well I can't keep them here forever they have homes to go to, families, lives to lead" Carla replied.

"Yeah they have" Peter said as he sat on the chair opposite to Carla.

"How have you been, your looking good a tan always has suited you" Peter said trying to pay Carla a compliment.

"Trust you to spot that, you like a tan don't you". Carla said quite bluntly referring to Tina, Peter got this but didn't want a argument so tried to change the subject.

"I am so glad you've decided to come back and thankyou for letting me talk to you. I knew you'd come round eventually".

"What come round?" Carla asked.

"I mean let me talk to you, this is good a good step forward". Peter said smiling.

"The only reason I've got you here Peter is because of this". Carla said as she held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What's this". Peter said as he took it from Carla he was confused.

"My solicitor sorted out the paperwork this afternoon all you've got to do is sign it and this place is all mine again". Carla said apprehensive of Peters reaction.

"Fine whatever you want then we can talk properly". Peter said. Carla was slightly surprised by his reaction.

"You've just admitted it you've never liked it here have you" Carla said a little hurt.

"No I didn't mean that. I just meant that if that's what you want then fine I'll do it make you happy. I want you to know that this place it don't matter to me. I'm not like your other partners fighting for for the factory all I want is you, all I have ever wanted is you. Look Carla please can we just give our relationship another go, we can take it slow whatever you want but I will never hurt you again". Peter said starting to plead with her now.

"Peter stop" Carla said bluntly, she didn't want to hear all this. "I've heard it all before Peter just sign it and go. You should get a letter from my solicitor in a couple of days time saying that you are no longer a partner of underworld". She said not looking at him

"Come on Carla please I will beg you for one more chance".

"Don't tell me you honestly thought I came back here for you. I came back for this place and the only reason I asked to see you is to get this back. If you really thought I could get back with you after everything you have done then you are more stupid than I thought. All the trust is completely gone". Carla said.

"Oh come on Carla please I am a changed man. I have hardly looked at Tina since you have gone".

"Shame you couldn't of not looked at her when I was here then hey" Carla said quieter with a sound of vulnerability in her voice, she was trying to remain strong but it was proving difficult.

"Carla please I still love you so much and I know I know you love me too". Peter said as he got up to walk closer to her. Tears are now forming in his eyes, he is starting to get distressed as he is starting to realise a reconciliation what he was hoping for is looking unlikely.

"Peter stop" Carla said as she got out of her seat and put her hands forward to signal him not to go any further. "Please just sign the contract and go. I went away to clear my head, away from all of this all of this begging and pleading and I really can't be hearing this all again" Carla said almost pleading for him to stop talking. Peter could see that she meant what she was saying. He went to the other desk signed the paper and dropped the pen on the desk. He then looks up to Carla who now had tears fully formed in her eyes. Peter wiped away his tears as they are fastly streaming down his face.

"What about the bookies you own half the building". Peter asks as he takes a look at his ex fiancé and realises that he has completely ruined everything.

"As far as I'm concerned that's yours. Whatever you do with it is up to you" Carla quietly says.

"Carla please I...".

"Just go Peter" She firmly says, they look into each others teary eyes both can see that the other person is visually upset. "Please". Carla quietly added now almost begging him to leave. He went to say something else but realised that she really meant it so he regrettably turned round and left. Carla watches him walk out the door as she hears the door shut she falls back into her chair and lets out a big deep sigh as tears silently stream down her face, he was right she still does love him but the trust was no longer there. Peter was the other side of the underworld door outside where he collapsed on the floor on the concrete as he finally realised that it was over between him and Carla.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou again for all the reviews i really appreciate them keep them coming!

The next morning it was around 10 O'Clock when Carla was now coming from her flat. She looked very tired and in a fluster. She dropped her keys on the floor and in annoyance she groaned and picked them up. She was in a rush as she slept through her alarm as she didn't manage to get to sleep until the early hours of the morning as her conversation with Peter was playing heavily on her mind. Dev spotted her and decided to walk over to her.

"Morning everything alright". Dev asked. Carla looked up at him and gave him a fake smile to try and be polite.

"Yes fine thanks, just overslept that's all I'm running very late".

"Ah well you are the boss. Oh hows the flat everything ok". Dev asked.

"Yes everything's fine ta". Carla replied.

"I'm still a little surprised you wanted to rent it in the first place if I'm honest someone like yourself a successful business women".

"My money is as good as anyone else's isn't it". Carla quickly replied a little tone of annoyance in her voice. She could already tell that she has a very short fuse today.

"Yes of course I wasn't complaining". Dev said.

"Excuse me Dev but I really am running late so if you don't mind I really have got to go".Carla said as she was already walking off".

"Oh yes of course" Dev replied as Carla hurried off to the factory.

At the factory all machinists were sewing while Eva was now walking back into the office.

"Oh Eva is your majesty showing her face today or what". Beth asked.

"If you mean Carla then I'm not sure". Eva said as she walked back into the office.

"Its only 10 Beth there's still time". Sean said.

"She is the boss she can come in what time she wants". Fizz added.

"Yeah well if we have to get here on time then so should she. Why does she think she's any different to the rest of us". Beth said. As she said this Carla was now walking into underworld she could hear everyone talking about her.

"Err well that's because she is". Julie said.

"Anyway what's rattled your cage". Sean asked.

"I'm just saying we've had more bosses then the country have had prime ministers. Frank, Rob and Michelle, Peter I mean its never ending and we just get on with it regardless. She goes on like she cares about us but she don't give two hoots. All that stuff yesterday she appreciates all our hard work, does she heck. No wonder they've all left probably couldn't stand working with her". Beth said.

"Err Frank died and Rob got sacked it was only Michelle that left on her own accord and besides Peter is still our boss too isn't he". Julie said as she looks up and is shocked to see Carla walking in. She has a face like thunder and it is clear she has heard every word. "Erm Beth". Julie added trying to be discreet but she sounds anxious but Beth doesn't take the hint.

"Do you see him cos I don't Carla's probably forced him out. He was my favourite boss by far you know. All I'm saying is she takes advantage she swans off for nearly 2 months comes back and can't even be bothered to show her face. She says she is the boss but she is never here I'm telling you if this carries on we will all be jobless by the summer if not before.

"Beth" Julie said again. Beth looked at her and could see she looked panicked so did the other staff as she turned round and saw Carla standing there looking furious.

"Oh Mrs Connor I...". A flustered Beth said.

"Don't let me stop you". Carla said fiercely glaring at Beth.

"Oh it was nothing really totally forgot what I was saying now".

"No come on enlighten me tell me what I am doing wrong". Carla said louder.

"No it was nothing". Beth said trying to play it down.

"Well shut up then". Carla shouted angrily at Beth which made her jump. It was evident to everyone that she was in a bad mood and that she was not to be messed with today.

"What about the rest of you do any of you have any advice to tell me how to run MY business". Carla said now staring at all her staff. They all mumbled no Mrs Connor as they all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Good cos I am the boss round here the sole boss and guess what, boss means I can come and go whenever I please if you have a problem with that Beth or anyone else for that matter then you know where the door is". Carla said quieter but with a firm tone in her voice.

"Sole boss does that mean..." Sally said.

"Yes Sally that means Underworld is 100% mine again". Carla said.

"Told you".Beth very quietly said.

"If I hear one more word from you Beth I will sack you. I'll be in my office don't disturb". Carla added as she was walking into the factory. She was clearly very annoyed about what she heard. Eva awkwardly smiled at Carla as she entered the office.

"Morning Mrs Connor are you ok". Eva asked.

"Fine". Carla replied.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming in today" Eva said apprehensively.

"Have you got a problem too Eva". Carla said as she sat on her chair as she was taking her coat off.

"No no problem, it's just there's a meeting booked today for Trinsley, Rob was gonna take it but..."

"Well Rob has gone back to his business and as you probably heard I am the only boss round here now so I will take the meeting. What time is it".

"2". Eva said.

"Right do you have the paperwork" Carla asked.

"Oh yeah here" Eva said as she passed the paperwork to Carla she looked at it before looking back up to Eva.

"Coffee black no sugar". Carla ordered before looking back at the paperwork.

"Coming up". Eva said before leaving the office feeling a bit on eggshells as she wasn't really used to being around Carla on her own when she was in a mood like that. Carla's phone began to ring as she huffed in annoyance in realisation of this she picked up her phone from her bag to see it was Michelle so she answered it.

"Hello". Carla said in a annoyed tone.

"Blimey someone's in a good mood" Michelle said joking. "Are you alright". Michelle added.

"Never better" Carla sarcastically replied.

"What's wrong?". Michelle asked concerned knowing too well Carla wasn't ok.

"Oh nothing I didn't get much sleep last night that's all and I overslept this morning so I've just arrived to a bit of lip from Beth nothing I can't handle".

"Nothing new then". Michelle joked. "I tried calling you last night but there was no answer".

"Yeah I turned my phone off I wanting some time alone". Carla said.

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong". Michelle asked.

"Please Michelle can you stop asking me that". Carla said quite stressfully.

"Alright alright don't take your mood out on me". Michelle replied defensively.

"Sorry just ignore me. I'm really busy here I have to prepare for a meeting with Trinsley at 2 so..."

"How about when you've finished later come here we'll have a drink, soft drink for you obviously".

"Oh I don't know Michelle" Carla hesitantly said.

"I am not taking no for a answer you blew me out last night".

"But...".

"You don't have to stay for long I haven't seen you properly for ages". Michelle said.

"Ok ok fine". Carla said giving in as she knew how stubborn Michelle could be sometimes. "I really must go". Carla added.

"Alright fine see you later then. Bye".

"Bye". Carla replied before putting the phone down. Just as she done this there was a knock on the office door she looked up to see Fizz.

"Come in" Carla said annoyed.

"Morning Mrs Connor". Fizz said joyfully.

"What is it Fizz I thought I said I don't want to be disturbed".

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to check you were ok that's all you just seem a little stressed this morning".

"What is it with everybody asking me that" Carla replied annoyed. "Do you know what I would be a lot better if everybody would just leave me alone to get on with preparing for this meeting because no I will not be ok if we don't get trinsley's to place a new order".

"Oh ok sorry Mrs Connor" Fizz said a little flustered so she left. Carla just took a big sigh.

It was now much later in the day around 6 O'Clock when Carla headed into the rovers. She walked over to Maria, and Michelle who was behind the bar.

"Hi Carla". Maria said greeting her with a smile which she reciprocated. "How was LA?". Maria added.

"Oh you know...hot". Carla replied.

"You had a good day at the factory". Michelle asked.

"Well I wouldn't say good no". Carla said.

"Your meeting not go well then". Michelle replied.

"It went ok I think he will place a new order, you know what he's like, he likes to play hard ball".

"Well that's good is'nt". Maria asked.

"Yeah it is, its just been one of them days that's all". Carla sighed.

"Sounds like you need a drink". Maria said as she sipped her small white wine.

"Er diet coke please Michelle". Carla said although she was very tempted by Maria's drink but thought it wasn't a very good idea.

"Diet coke". Maria asked looking at Carla a little shocked.

"Yep". Carla bluntly replied.

"You two take a seat I'll just get your drink and I'll come and join you". Michelle said as Carla and Maria went to sit at a booth. As Carla sat down and looked up to her disapproval she noticed Tina walk in and go and sit with David who was sitting on the first table as you go through the door. Maria saw Carla's expression change suddenly and looked round to see who it was.

"She's back since when". Tina said anxiously to David.

"Don't ask me". David replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh great that is all I need". Tina said feeling increasingly anxious as she see Carla glaring at her.

Michelle walks past Tina giving her a dirty look before going over with the drinks and sits next to Carla.

"I don't know if this is a good idea". Carla said looking at Michelle.

"There's no way your leaving because of her you have done nothing wrong". Michelle said.

"Exactly Michelle's right why should you leave". Maria agreed.

"I should of said that Liz refused to bar her she said that sacking her was enough. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you". Michelle said feeling slightly guilty as she could tell this was making Carla feel awkward.

"It's fine its a public place in it". Carla replied quickly as she took a sip of her drink desperately wishing that there was something strong in it. "I forgot to say the factory is all mine now". Carla said matter of factly trying to make it out like it wasn't a big thing.

"What since when". A shocked Michelle asked.

"I saw Peter yesterday and told him to sign the factory back over to me".

"What did he say". Michelle asked concerned.

"Oh the usual, that he's sorry, he's a changed man, he'll never do it again and that he still loves me". Carla says with a tone of vulnerability and sadness in her voice as she stares at Tina again glaring at her thinking about how she has ruined her life before looking down to the ground in sorrow.

"What did you say to that". Maria asked.

Carla looked up at her and took a big sigh. "I said that I couldn't hear all that any more I've heard it all before so many times. I don't trust him any more so he signed it back over to me". She said quietly.

"What no fuss". Michelle asked a little shocked by Peters lack of fight for the factory.

"He said that the factory didn't matter that all he ever wanted was me". Carla let out a awkward laugh. "I was shocked though I thought he would of put more fight to still be a partner".

"Well that's the least he could do" Maria said.

"Yeah I suppose". Carla said quietly not sounding very convincing.

"Why do I get the impression your not happy about it". Michelle asked confused.

"It's just I thought that we were gonna be business partners until we retired. I remember thinking when he signed the contract to say he owned 49% that that was it, Underworlds future for the next 20 years sorted. How wrong was I" Carla said honestly as sighed and looked over at Tina giving her another glare.

"Well I suppose that explains last night why I couldn't get hold of you and why you were in a mood this morning". Michelle said.

"Sorry about that". Carla said now looking at Michelle.

"Don't worry about it. Look you've done the hard part you have no longer got any ties with him now".

"What about the bookies well the old bookies" Maria piped up.

"That's all sorted".Carla said.

"Exactly your now Peter Barlow free out of your life, you can try and move on now" Michelle said smiling at her best friend trying to think positive for her.

"That easy is it". Carla said very quietly as she once again started at Tina.

"Well no but..."

"Right that's it". Tina says loudly before forcefully getting up from her seat and marching over to where the three women were seating after having enough of Carla's constant glares. "You seriously are the biggest hypocrite aren't you". Tina said staring at Carla.

"Excuse me" Carla says as she goes to stand up but Michelle is in the middle of them so stops this.

"I have had enough of the constant stares, the constant jibes of people of the street, I lost my job and my friends because of you". Tina said having now got the whole pubs attention.

"Well I lost my fiancée because of you". Carla quickly replied.

"Here we go again. Poor Carla everyone has to feel sorry for you don't they".

"I would sit down Tina if I was you or you will be permanently barred" Michelle said quite angrily warning her.

"No this really needs to be said. I am sorry about what happened I really am and believe me I got hurt in all this too you know".

"Oh really" Carla said almost laughing at that last comment.

"Yeah your not the only one to fall for the Barlow charm". Tina said as Carla's whole body slightly slumped in realisation of what she meant.

"But of course my feelings don't matter Peter doesn't love me he loves you for some reason".

"Well that didn't stop him sleeping with you did it". Carla said forcefully trying to hide that she is getting to her.

"I used to think you were alright, I used to ignore what people used to say about you but do you know what your nothing but the biggest hypocrite going. You are acting like you've never had an affair in your life when lets face it Carla round here your the queen of them".

"I would go and sit down quickly if I was you Tina". Maria said trying to be the peace maker.

"Do you know what Maria I don't know how you can sit there and defend her when she done the exactly same thing to you that I did to her". Tina said now looking at Maria.

"That is not the same". Carla said loudly getting very defensive and angry.

"And then of course not forgetting you even had a affair to get Peter while he was married to Leanne. And your having a go at me like your a angel you seriously need to look in the mirror". Tina said angrily, the feisty side of her is really on show.

"That's it get out now". Michelle shouted.

"I know I am no angel believe me I can't forget it round her I am reminded of my mistakes enough but what I did it was different, it meant something where yours consisted of nothing more than some tartish quickie a couple of times a week". Carla said not shouting but yet again the attention of the whole pub was on her as she was giving Tina a deadly look. As she finished her sentence Tina jilted forward to try and hit her but Michelle was in the middle so stopped her.

"Get out now". Michelle shouted furiously.

"What's going on" Steve said confused as he walked from the cellar as he was on shift but was just changing a barrel. Everyone ignored him. David ran over to Tina and got her off Michelle.

"That's enough Tina come on lets go". David said.

"No I haven't finished yet" Tina shouted.

"I think you have". David said.

"Just get her out and never step foot in here again" Michelle shouted as David was forcing Tina out of the pub. Everyone starting talking amongst themselves again and Steve went back to the bar to serve a customer a bit confused of what just occurred.

"How dare she". Michelle sat back down in anger as she looked at Carla who seemed to be now less angry and more upset.

"She is never coming in here again Carla that I can promise you".

"She's got a point though hasn't she" Carla said weakly as she was staring at her glass Tina's words playing on her mind. Michelle and Maria were confused of her sudden change of attitude bit Carla was was just too tired to fight.

"No she hasn't and you know it, what you said was right" Michelle replied.

"Just ignore what she said Carla" Maria added.

"That's what people will be thinking won't they, I've cheated so why not expect to be cheated on. What's so special about me".

"You and Peter have been through so much together its different". Michelle said trying to ensure Carla that Tina is not right.

"I need to go to the toilet". Carla quickly but quietly said as she got up so Michelle got up as well to let her out. She looked really upset and had a few tears in her eyes which is something Michelle and Maria noticed.

"Has the break done her any good at all" Maria asked Michelle once Carla went concerned for her.

"I don't know it doesn't seem to of helped as much as I thought. But at least she's not drinking that's something I suppose" Michelle said worried about Carla.

A couple of minutes later Carla came back from the toilet.

"I think I'm gonna go". Carla said.

"Oh come on Carla don't let her win just stay for one more". Michelle pleaded.

"Being on the flat on your own won't do you any good". Maria added.

As Carla was about to speak Kal walked over to them from the opposite end of the pub where he was sitting with Gary.

"Evening ladies can I buy you all a drink". He said politely smiling at all three but practically Carla. Carla looked at him confused to who he was.

"That's very kind of you yes please". Maria said.

"Why not same again for me please" Michelle said as she indicated to her small glass of white wine".

"And what about yourself". He asked now looking at Carla who was still standing up.

"Oh nothing for me thank you I was now leaving".

"Oh come on Carla stay for one more" Michelle asked.

"One more wont hurt and I'm paying that is not something you will see often". Kal joked.

"I'm Kal by the way I own the new gym down the road".

"Carla". She awkwardly said with a fake smile.

"I haven't seen you around before, you certainly haven't been in the gym I would of remembered not that you need to go the gym mind". Kal said slightly flirting to which Michelle and Maria realised this and smirked in realisation.

"I'm thinking of joining actually do I just have to fill in a form". Carla asked thinking that she might as well just ask now, save her a job.

"How about I take you for dinner sometime and we can talk about it then". Kal said cheekily to which wasn't the reply Carla was expecting.

"Is that how you get all your customers" Carla replied unimpressed.

"No but I am sure I can make an exception for you" Kal said looking up and down at Carla.

"Oh I don't no I..."

"Come on how about the bistro tomorrow say about 7" Kal said determined.

"Yeah that'll be fine". Michelle said to which a unimpressed and shocked Carla glared at her. Carla felt awkward now and felt like she had no choice so she just falsely smiled at him.

"Great, I'll take that as a yes then" Kal said playing it cool but pleased that he managed to get a date with Carla who he thought was stunningly beautiful.

"I'll get you them drinks, do you want one" He asked.

"Oh no ta I've gotta go" Carla replied trying her best to be polite but instead she was far from impressed.

"Alright I'll just get you two yours then, see you tomorrow". He said before going over to the bar to order Maria and Michelle's drinks.

"Well thanks for that Michelle I can speak for myself you know". Carla said quietly so he couldn't here but the tone in her voice indicates that she is unhappy.

"Oh come on Carla, its just a bit of a fun you never know it might be exactly what you need".

"I don't think so". Carla said not easing at all.

"Of what I know of him he seems a nice bloke". Maria said trying to reassure Carla she can understand why she has reservations but agrees with Michelle that it might be just what she needs.

"Plus he's easy on the eye, that always helps". Michelle jested. "All you have to do is go on one date with him and if it don't work out then you don't have to see him again". Michelle said trying to ease Carla's mind.

"I suppose I have no choice now do I". Carla replied looking far from pleased.

" Right I'm of see you both later".

"Oh alright see you later" Maria said.

"Good luck for tomorrow". Michelle said trying to lighten the mood but Carla was already nearly out the door. She couldn't get out there fast enough unimpressed of what she just got talked in she didn't feel ready to date and Tina's comments where still playing heavily on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I am thinking about finishing this story in the next chapter, I had a idea for a big storyline for Carla from the effects of the affair but I am not too sure anymore. Anyway thankyou again for your all reviews. Keep them coming please.

It was the next evening and Carla was now locking up Underworld to go straight to the bistro for her date with Kal. She wasn't looking forward to it at all and was unsure whether it was the right thing to do. As she came straight from work she was wearing her normal work clothes which consisted of dark jeans with long heeled boots and a blouse top as she covered up in a red coat. She decided not to get changed as she didn't want him to get the wrong impression. As she opened the doors of the bistro she put on a fake smile and walked over to him. As soon as she saw him she felt a little bad as he was wearing a nice shirt and seemed to of made a effort.

"Hi". She said as he turned round to see her. "Sorry I've come straight from work so I..." She added while looking down to indicate she was talking about her clothes.

"Oh don't worry you look great. Here". Kal said as he got up and pulled out her chair for her as she sat down.

"What can I get you to drink". He asked.

"Just a diet coke for me please". Carla replied as she was taking her coat off.

"A diet coke really, wouldn't you like something stronger. You do drink don't you?".

"Yeah..But I...Oh go on then one wont hurt. I'll have a large red wine please". Carla said giving in to her booze free regime as she was feeling a little anxious and didn't want to be here anyway, least is she deserves a drink she thought.

"That's more like it". He said. "Excuse me". He added which he said to the waitress that was walking past which happened to be Leanne.

"Yes what can I get you". Leanne turned round and asked a little taken back to see who he was sitting with as she had no idea Carla was back and she found it strange but slightly happy that she weren't with Peter any more.

"Can I have a pint and a large red wine please".

"Coming up, I'll be right over with them". Leanne replied with a fake smile as she left.

"So you never said where you work". Kal asked.

"I am the owner of the factory over the road Underworld".

"Oh right so your Izzy's boss". Kal asked a little surprised.

"What has she been saying about me if its all bad...its probably right". Carla replied jokily but deep down she was being serious.

"I'm sure that's not the case. How long have you owned it for?". He asked interestingly.

"Far too long. 6-7 years now".

"You sound like your a successful business women then". Kal said impressed.

"It stays afloat". Carla said.

"Here you go one pint of beer and one large red wine". Leanne said while placing the drinks down, Carla felt a little uncomfortable by her presence. "Are you ready to order". Leanne added.

"Yeah can I have the steak and chips please. Rare please the redder the better".

"And yourself". Leanne asked looking at Carla.

"Just the chicken salad ta". Carla replied.

"Would either of you like anything else". Leanne asked.

"No ta". Carla replied as Leanne went to take the menus.

"It looks quite a big place so are you the only boss of the factory or do you have a business partner". Kal asked.

"Hah. I reckon it will be a long night". Leanne muttered smirking as Carla gave her a daggered eyed look as she walked off.

"What does she mean by that". Kal asked confused.

"Oh nothing ignore her she's not my biggest fan that's all". Carla said trying to be polite.

"That sounds interesting whys that".

"Its a long story rather not talk about it".Carla said bluntly to which Kal noticed the frosty tone and her uncomfortable posture.

"Are you alright". He asked.

"Yeah fine". She replied before taking a big sip of her drink.

"Ok if your sure".

"What made you choose here. I am intrigued you could of chose anywhere in the world to set up a business and you chose this dump". Carla asked.

"Well so did you it can't be that bad".

"Oh it can believe me". Carla said quietly.

"Gary's a mate of mine, I have visited here a few times I noticed there was a premises empty so I thought why not. I am glad I chose her now".

"Oh yeah whys that". Carla asked.

"Well I wouldn't be here with you now for a start". Kal replied cheekily just to try and lighten the mood a little. Carla didn't say anything to that she just felt really awkward. Dating someone else was starting to make her feel anxious.

"Did you bring them gym forms". Carla asked trying to change the subject.

"Just pop in the gym any time it won't take you a moment to fill one in, then you gotta have a gym induction then your good to go". He said.

"I thought that was the whole point of this evening". Carla said he just gave her a flirtatious look. She's not naive she knew to well what his intentions were.

"I tell you what after here you can come back to mine if you want I think I have some forms back in my flat". He said.

All of a sudden Carla started to feel nauseous at the thought. A slight panic went through her body as she suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry but this weren't a good idea". She said as she started to leave.

"One steak and one salad". Leanne said as she approached the table shocked to see Carla running off. "Has something happened". Leanne asked.

"Carla". Kal shouted. "Wait have I done something wrong". He added as he stood up but she continued to run off. She opened the door and bumped into someone who entered, she was in too much of a hurry and a panic she didn't realise it was Peter.

"Carla you alright". Peter shouted in concern as she accidentally bumped into him, she continued to run off out of sight. Peter was going to chase after her when he looked around and noticed Kal standing there in confusion and heard Leanne say "Why did she run off".

"I don't know I..."

"You. What have you done to her" Peter stormed at him in a rage and grabbed his shirt.

"Peter get off him". Leanne shouted.

"Who the hell are you". Kal said furiously as he managed to get Peter off him and now was in control of the hold.

"Have you hurt her". Peter asked angrily.

"I haven't laid one finger on her". Kal glared back.

"Why has she run off then".

"I don't know one minute we were talking the next..she just went".

"Get off him". Leanne said again but this time to Kal. She was aware that all other customers where watching this and was annoyed at Peter yet again for causing a scene. "I think you both should leave". She added.

"What were you doing with her anyway". Peter shouted ignoring Leanne's comment.

"We were on a date not that its any of your business". Kal said getting really really annoyed.

"A date". Peter said furiously as jealously filled his body.

"Yes what do you care anyway".

"Care, she is my ex fiancée".

"Ex, that says it all mate". Kal said in a patronising tone.

"You what". Peter shouted as he went for Kal again.

"Peter just get out of here now". Leanne shouted loudly as she managed to step in-between the pair so they couldn't fight.

"I wanted to talk to you about Simon". Peter said now looking at Leanne trying to calm himself down a bit.

"That will have to wait now. Just get out of here". Leanne said firmly looking at him in disgust.

"Fine. You stay away from her you hear me". Peter said unimpressed with Kal.

"You don't tell me what to do. You touch me again and that will be it". Kal threateningly said as he watched Peter walk out in anger.

"You can pay what you owe and go". Leanne said to Kal annoyed for disturbing the customers evening as she walked off. Kal stood there very angry but also very confused as to what just happened.

It was the next morning Carla had phoned Eva and told her that she wasn't feeling very well so she would not be in work today. She told her if she needed any help to ask Sally and that to cancel any meetings they had for the day. Beth is gonna love that she thought sarcastically but she didn't care. Truth was she didn't feel up to it after last night and had a very disturbed night of sleep. She finally managed to nod off after Peter gave up from banging on the door which lasted over a hour. But Carla didn't give up as she just ignored him. She was sat on the sofa in a daze when she jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. It was Michelle.

"Hello". Carla said trying to sound normal as she picked the phone up.

"Morning. I just wondered how your big date went last night". Michelle said in a playful mood.

"It wasn't a big date". Carla replied.

"Whatever. Anyway how was it". Michelle asked.

"It was fine". Carla lied.

"Fine".

"Yes it was alright".

"Don't sound to enthusiastic will you. So will you be seeing him again".

"Maybe". Carla briefly said carrying on with the lie.

"I'll take that as a yes". Michelle said chirpily. "Just call me cupid from now on". Michelle jested. "I've gotta go a order is being delivered it was just a quick call to see how you got on. But I am so happy that it went alright for you".

"Yeah". Carla said quietly.

"Right better go, bye" Michelle said before putting the phone down.

Carla didn't like lying but she really didn't need the third degree from Michelle today.

It was now lunchtime and the factory lot walked in.

"Hello, you alright". Michelle said with a smile.

"Oh yeah never better" Beth said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong". Michelle asked.

"Like you can't guess. Another no show from cruella". Beth said annoyed. "I am telling you that factory is gonna be a empty building before we know it". Beth added while looking at the factory lot.

"Oooh ignore her, I have worked it out now she's just annoyed because she has to take orders from Sally and the fact that's there's no eye candy in the factory now expect me of course". Sean joked.

"You". Beth declared in disgust. "Anyway there's our Kirky and that is plenty for me thank you, you can all look but no touching mind".

"Don't worry Beth, you have my word there will be no touching or looking for that matter". Sean said to which Fizz laughed and Beth looked offended.

"Hang on a minute, where's Carla". Michelle asked.

"She phoned Eva this morning said she wasn't feeling too good". Fizz said.

"She never mentioned it on the phone". Michelle said as a thought popped into her mind she smirked.

"Oooh do you have goss Michelle Connor". Sean asked eagerly.

"Nothing that concerns you". Michelle smirked again. "The lunchtime usual is it". She added.

"Make mine a pint, if the boss lady don't care why should I". Beth groaned to which Michelle just gave her a dirty look.

Five minutes later the factory lot where sat down at a booth as Kal entered.

"Had a good morning". Michelle asked playfully to which he didn't reply. "So where is she then". Michelle added.

"Who". Kal asked confused.

"Who do you think Carla of course". Michelle said.

"Don't talk to me about her". Kal said in a harsh tone.

"Something wrong".

"You could say that yeah, she ran off before we even ate, made me look like a right idiot and then I nearly got hit by her ex fiancee".

"You what" Michelle declared. "What did you do".

"Why does everyone think I actually done something. I didn't do anything she just ran off. She's a fruit loop if you ask me".

"Oi that is my best friend your talking about". Michelle said defensively. "Liz, I am going out".

"What where you going". Liz asked as she turned around from serving someone. "How long you gonna be its the last time rush".

"I don't know,sorry its important". Michelle said as she stormed out to Carla's to demand answers.

Carla was in her flat in a daydream when the buzzer went. She didn't think it would be Peter at this time so she picked it up. "Hello".

"I think you better let me in". Michelle said in a firm tone so Carla pressed the intercom and then opened the door. Michelle climbed up the stairs and came in.

"What are you doing here". Carla asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing. Sean says your not feeling very well".

"Yeah I think I am coming down with a cold probably time of the year and all that". Carla lied.

"You didn't mention you weren't feeling well on the phone".Michelle said.

"You didn't ask". Carla replied.

"Is that why you ran off last night too is it". Michelle asked.

"You what". Carla said trying to act oblivious.

"Come on Carla, Kal told me what happened, why did you lie".

"I didn't".

"You said it went alright, how is running off 5 minutes after you arrived alright". Michelle asked as Carla just looked to the ground in embarrassment and shame.

"What's going on" Michelle asked genuinely as she went over to Carla.

"Nothing". Carla declared.

"Come on its me your talking too, you don't have to lie".

"I'm fine".

"I don't believe you, please just tell me why you ran off".

"I can't your gonna think I'm a stupid cow".

"Try me". Michelle said as she sat down on the sofa to indicate to Carla she weren't going anywhere until she gets answers.

"Its nothing honestly". Carla said still trying to play it down.

"Carla I care about you alot, you can tell me anything you know that". Michelle said almost pleading with her.

"Your gonna say I am being silly".

"How do you know that if you won't even tell me". Michelle said as Carla went to join Michelle on the sofa. Carla sat there playing with her hands in nervousness.

"I don't feel ready to date". Carla said quietly as she looked to the ground in almost shame.

"Because of Peter". Michelle asked to which Carla didn't say anything. "That is perfectly understandable I should of realised it was too soon".

"No not because of Peter well not exactly".

"Well what then". Michelle asked now really confused.

"Because...because of what Frank did". Carla said really quietly almost a whisper.

"Oh Carla". Michelle said as she went to hug her in comfort.

"Don't be nice to me Michelle". Carla said as she put her hands out to stop the hug. "I am a weak, pathetic cow". Carla stated shamefully.

"No no your not don't be silly, of course you are not". Michelle said trying to make her feel better.

"I ran off because of something that happened nearly 2 and a half years ago, I think that is a pretty pathetic thing to me".

"Well I don't. I feel awful now I just didn't think. You could of said before I would of never persuaded you to go".

"Oh yeah, what say to Kal thanks but no thanks I cant go on a date with you because over 2 years ago I was raped and I am still not over it".

"You wouldn't of had to tell him. But he would of understood anyway". Michelle said to which Carla just laughed. There was now a awkward silence.

"Don't beat yourself up about it atleast you were honest with yourself".

"I was ok until he mentioned about maybe going back to his later... I just couldn't do it".

"That's understandable".

"Is it". Carla quietly said as she was still staring at the ground.

"Yes it is. I should of thought. I am so so sorry Carla". Michelle said feeling very guilty that she put Carla in that position she hates seeing her this upset.

"Don't apologise, it's not fault. I feel a bit guilty about Kal too".

"Do not worry about him, he's a big bloke he'll get over it". Michelle just looked at Carla she could see she looked really worn out. "You look shattered". She added.

"It took me ages to get to sleep and when I finally did...well I kept having nightmares".

"About that night". Michelle asked to which Carla just hung her head in shame again as a stray tear fell from her eye as she quickly wiped it away.

"I haven't had one of them for months maybe even over a year. In fact I think it was last December when I thought I'd lost Peter for good. Truth is Peter he made me feel safe..really safe. He knew what I'd been through, he was the one that got me really through it. He's the only bloke I...since. I can't believe Frank is dead and I am still letting him aget to me". Carla said truthfully but sadly.

"Come here". Michelle said as she gave Carla a big comforting hug. She then got out of the embrace and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me right whatever you do, do not feel like your being weak or stupid. I am not just saying this I mean it, its totally understandable, your head must be all over the place. And even if it's 2 weeks, 2 years or even 20 years since it happened don't you ever ever feel bad for letting it affect you in any way ok". Michelle honestly said to Carla who just slightly nodded. Michelle could see tears filling up in Carla's eyes.

"It will never go away will it". Carla said almost asking Michelle.

"I can't answer that". Michelle said sadly.

"Peter he took all the pain away without him I feel like I am back to when it all happened again". Carla weakly said as tears fell down her face. Michelle embraced her in a hug again as she felt hopeless for her best friend. She could feel Carla's heart thumping loudly and wet tears falling on to her top. She was aware Carla relied on Peter but she was unaware actually how much until that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter has taken a while and its a little shorter than the rest. I have decided to stick with this and do what I wanted. Just a little warning I have had some pms stating that if I don't put a Carchelle romance then they are going to post this story as there own but I am now aware that I am not the only one. I just want to make it clear this story will never be a Carchelle relationship so if you don't like that then you do not have to read or comment rudely on my stories thankyou. Anyway enough with all that please keep the nice reviews coming I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day Carla was in underworld. She got there early because she didn't want to walk through all the staff gossiping about her although she wasn't sure how much she cared but she decided she needed to pull herself together and right now her only priority is keeping the factory successful in business. She was busy typing on the computer when she hears the voices of the factory workers coming in. Eva enters the office.

"Morning Mrs Connor". Eva said chirpily.

"Morning". Carla said not looking up from the computer screen.

"You feeling better". Eva asked.

"What". Carla replied.

"You feeling better, you haven't got a cold have you, its just I don't want to catch it".

"No no I don't. I'm feeling better now". Carla said now looking at her.

"Good, because red nose Eva is not a good look...well it in't a good look for anyone I guess is it". Eva said rumbling on as she sat in her chair and was taking her coat off. She realised Carla wasn't really listening so she stopped. "Can I get you a coffee". Eva added.

"Yes please". Carla quickly replied as Eva walked out.

5 minutes later Eva comes back into the office with a cup of coffee in one hand and a sample of red knickers in the other.

"Here you go Mrs Connor". Eva said as she placed the coffee down. "Kirks nearly finished packing the latest order out there, he was just making sure the last batch is ok with you". Eva added as she passed the sample to Carla who was now scanning them.

"Who made them". Carla asked.

"Erm Julie I think".

"Tell Julie I said well done keep up the good work". Carla said as she passed them back to Eva.

"Will do". Eva said as she was walking out surprised of Carla's relatively good mood.

"Oh before I forget, did we hear back from Trindsley". Carla asked Eva who was heading out of the office.

"Sorry I forgot to say, he wants to meet tomorrow I have put it in the diary but he did say it was to sign the papers". Eva said.

"Great". Carla said pleased as she smiled as Eva left.

"Kirky, that's all ready to go, Mrs Connor seems very happy with them, she told me to tell you well done Julie".

"Ooh she seems fairly happy today then". Julie said pleased with herself.

"Wouldn't you be if you only worked like once a week". Beth moaned

"Give it a rest Beth". Fizz said annoyed.

"Yeah please button it, it's not you that has to work in the office with her its me".

"Well I would happily do it". Sally piped up.

"When she's in a good mood its a much more comfortable place to be in". Eva added ignoring Sally's remark.

"Well look like that moods about to change I'm afraid". Beth smirked as she was looking at who just entered. Eva looked confused until she turned round and saw Peter.

"Peter". Eva said awkwardly as she walked over to him.

"Look I am not here for no trouble I just want to see if she is alright that's all". Peter said as he walked pasted Eva and entered the office. Carla looked up to expect Eva, she was shocked and unimpressed to see Peter was with her.

"What are you doing here". Carla asked angrily.

"Mrs connor I forgot to mention Peter came here looking for you yesterday". Eva said quickly but apprehensively.

"Eva said you weren't feeling very well yesterday are you ok and then the night before you ran off from Kal I was worried about you". Peter said as Carla looked at him and gave him daggers as she wasn't pleased that he mentioned what happened in the bistro as she didn't want anyone to know as she felt extremely embarrassed.

"Get out". Carla said forcefully ignoring his questions.

"Eva can you give us a moment please". Peter asked looking round to Eva.

"Erm... yeah...".

"No Eva you stay in here and get on with what I pay you to do". Carla said.

"Yes Mrs Connor". Eva said as she followed her bosses order and sat at her desk starting to type up a email although she did feel very awkward as the room was full of tension.

"Please Carla". Peter pleaded.

"Look I am fine, now you can go".

"Why weren't you here yesterday". Peter asked.

"I thought I was coming down with a cold not that its any of your business". Carla said trying to avoid eye contact.

"What about the bistro you ran out because what your nose started running". Peter said sarcastically but he was worried about her".

Carla gave him a dirty look as she finally gave him eye contact. She didn't like his last remark as anger started to run through her body. She stood up from her chair in a rage.

"I do not have to explain my actions to you, if you don't remember you are nothing to do with me any more that means no coming to my place of work, no ringing my doorbell for hours on end and no acting to be my night in shining armour. Yes I heard what you did giving it the big I am". Carla said forcefully not shouting but her tone of her voice suggested she was far from pleased.

"I can't help it, I was worried about you". Peter said genuinely.

"You don't have to worry about me any more".

"Moved on already have you, Kal said you were on a date".

"So what if I was. Maybe I haven't made this clear enough for you. I am no longer your problem any more. I want you to leave that door and this time don't ever step foot in here again".Carla ranted firmly. She done everything in her power to remain strong and focused, although deep down this was hurting and exceptionally painful for her to say but she was trying to get some of her respect and strength back. Peter just looked at her deeply saddened he wanted to try and talk to her just to make sure she really was ok but he knew that it was best to do what she says so he regretfully left the office as the factory lot all stared at him as he did so. Eva felt extremely sorry for her boss as Carla let out a massive sigh of distress as she fell back into her chair clearly upset about what just happened.

A few hours later Carla was on her lunch break. She couldn't concentrate all morning after her interaction with Peter but she did decide she needed to apologise to Kal so she was now walking into the gym. Kal was at the desk looking over some forms when he turned round and saw Carla standing there looking a bit awkward.

"I wondered when I'd see you again". Kal said a little annoyed.

Carla ignored that comment as she looked around at her surroundings rather than him as she felt embarrassed. She was trying to act confident but her confidence was at a all time low at the moment.

"Erm I just wanted to apologise about the other night". Carla said quietly.

"What are you apologising for the fact that I was left alone as you ran off making me look like a complete idiot in front of a restaurant full of people or the fact that your ex fiancé tried to beat me up".

"The first one". Carla said quickly. "I shouldn't have to apologise for him but I am sorry about Peter too, he had no right". Carla added.

"Too right he didn't. I done nothing wrong".

"I know". Carla quietly replied.

"But don't worry I get the message he clearly loves you and you running off in the first place makes me think you still love him. Although I have no idea why, he is a couple tool who needs anger managment".Kal whittered on still annoyed.

"Me and Peter are over for good". Carla replied she couldn't say that she didn't still love me as that wasn't true.

"So if that's not the reason is there a explanation then". Kal asked.

"I didn't feel very well that's all". Carla replied clearly lying.

"Oh yeah like I haven't heard that one before. Anyway I don't care I moved here for a quiet life not to play piggy in the middle of someone's troubled relationship".

"Well you've certainly moved to the wrong place then". Carla replied. " I only came here to apologise so I'll leave to it" Carla said as she turned round walking out.

"Carla". Kal said as Carla turned back round he handed her a gym membership form. "The forms, just fill them in your own time and then bring them back and you can book your induction in". Kal added.

"You still don't mind". Carla asked.

"I can't refuse business. Moneys moneys". Kal replied as Carla grabbed the papers off him as she smiled at him and walked back out of there feeling relived that was over with but she felt extremely awkward. As she was walking down the road she saw Michelle walking towards her.

"I am glad I bumped into you". Michelle said as she approached Carla with a hug.

"I only saw you yesterday". Carla replied.

"I know and look what happened then hey, I can't stop thinking about all that stuff you said". Michelle said in a very concerned manner.

"Well just forget it, I have". Carla said as she was looking at the floor feeling slightly embarrassed about her conversation with Michelle yesterday. She still finds it really hard to open up to people and show weakness even to those who she is extremely close to, she now wishes she kept her thoughts to herself as she knows what a fusser and worrier Michelle is.

"I do not believe that. Don't have a go right but I was thinking maybe it might be worth while if you go and speak to someone again". Michelle said quite quickly as she knew how Carla would react.

"Like a counsellor". Carla declared.

"Well yeah it helped you before, you have been through a lot lately with all the stuff with Peter maybe that's what you need just to talk everything through".

"I don't need to talk anything through". Carla defensively replied.

"There's no harm in excepting a bit of help you know". Michelle said.

"Not when something has happened no but nothing has, not recently anyway so no way".

"Those thoughts can't of just gone away over night". Michelle said.

"They can". Carla bluntly replied. "I need to go I told Eva I wouldn't be long but there's something I want to do first before I go back". Carla added.

"What's that". Michelle asked.

Carla glared at her almost annoyed that she cares too much."Do you know what you are turning into your mother she's extremely nosy too". Carla said as Michelle looked a little offended by that comment. "Ok that was a bit offensive I'm sorry". She added as she noticed the look on Michelle's face.

"Just a bit yeah". Michelle said.

"Look Michelle I know you care but can you please just forget about it all. I really need to try and move on with it all now. I need to concentrate on the factory and that is exactly what I am going to do so to do that I need to be there". Carla said as that was her queue to leave the awkward conversation she gave Michelle a kiss on the cheek as she turned round and walked down the street . Michelle just watched her unconvinced at all about what she was saying but was hoping she meant what she said about concentrating on underworld.

A little while later Carla was in the cemetery looking down at a gravestone. She couldn't see a single sole she was all alone.

"Sorry I haven't been here much. Things have kind of been...a bit difficult lately. I had to get away for a bit. I brought you some flowers though, only Dev's I'm afraid I didn't have time to go anywhere else, as if I be too long on my lunch break Beth will tell me off you see. Of course it doesn't matter that I am the boss or anything".Carla said as she bent down to place the flowers on the ground. She continued to keep bent down as she arranged them a little. She stared at the gravestone as she let out a big sigh of sadness. "Oh I do miss you Hayley. Not just your ability to keep everyone in line including Beth but also your advice. Even though most of the time I act like I don't care or don't want any but you know me I have to have keep up my reputation of being the queen bitch don't I. Even though right now I think Tina trumps me 100 times over". Carla said sadly rambling on. She felt a little odd talking to the gravestone but she found it comforting in a way. Although she may not of showed it all the time she had huge respect for Hayley and appreciated her advice and friendship greatly.

"I feel lost Hayley really lost and I feel so lonely". Carla added quietly as she wiped away a few tears that were falling to her cheeks as she suddenly stood up. She stayed in silence for a few moments.

"I better go I can almost hear Beth from here moaning about how late I am". Carla jested as she took one more look at the gravestone as she wiped her last stray tears off her face as she walked away. She was heading to the gate when she turned round and started walking the opposite direction. She stopped when she got to Liam's grave.

She stood there a while just staring at the gravestone deep in thought.

"What a mess hey". She finally said but it was almost a whisper with a tone of real vulnerability in her voice. "Since you've been gone its been one thing after another after another. Why didn't I just run off with you when I had the chance, I think all of this is my punishment isn't it... After you I thought I'd never be able to love again but then Peter came along and almost took all the pain I have ever suffered away". She sadly but truthfully said as tears were back falling down her face. She was suddenly startled by the noise of rustling leafs being crunched as she looks up and sees a old man walking into the cemetery. She soon remembers her surroundings and stops talking as she tries to compose herself forcing her tears to stop falling as she wipes the remaining tears away. She then slightly kisses her hand and places it on the gravestone as she then sadly walks out of there. She felt worse walking out than she did coming in something that she didn't think was possible.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter shows the direction where I am taking this fanfic. It's harder to write than I thought it was gonna be so I hope its not too rubbish! Thankyou again for all your lovely reviews I really appreciate them :)

It was a couple of weeks later Carla had been keeping her head low and trying her best to concentrate on the factory. She was spending most of her time working there and when she weren't there she was going to the gym. She's trying really hard to stay afloat and not go back to the booze and the only thing that seems to help her is by going to the gym late at time it also tires her out so it was helping her sleep a bit better too. She hadn't seen Peter or Tina at all and that's how she wanted to keep it. She was now coming out of the factory after a busy day at underworld. She promised Michelle that she would pop into the rovers to see her as she hadn't seen her properly these last couple of weeks either. She was heading in the direction of the pub when she looked over the road and saw Tina getting into a taxi laughing and flirting with a mystery man. She was all dolled up, Carla felt rage go through her body at how easily she could move on after apparently falling in love with Peter. But also she felt slight jealously as Tina appeared to look so youthful and her physic looked amazing in the little black dress that she was wearing. She really was no longer in the mood to go to the rovers but she decided she shouldn't let her still bother her now so she carried on walking to the pub.

At the rovers no one was behind the bar as Steve just went to get something from the back. It was quite a quiet evening expect Kal Gary and David were by the bar being a little rowdy clearly all had a few pints each.

"I know I have been here a while now but I still can't get my head around it". Kal said to David who was sipping a pint.

"About what". A confused David asked.

"You and Tina, I mean she is like proper fit I mean different level and she fancied you prat".

"Well what can I say you either have it or you ain't". David smugged.

"And you nearly got with her, although gingers obviously weren't her type". Kal joked to Gary.

"Oi lets not talk about that shall we that is ancient history. My Izzy is all I need thanks". Gary said a little defensive.

"Well gingers might not be her type, but old men are". Kal said as Carla walked in instantly noticing the three men as they were being quite loud. She looked round and couldn't see Michelle.

"I still don't get that you know, I have lived here all my life and that was pure shocker". David said

"All I can say is lucky Peter". Gary said drinking his pint to which Kal and David just laughed at him. "Don't tell Izzy I said that". Gary added feeling a little guilty.

"You still fancy her don't ya mate" Kal said.

"No of course I don't I have told you Izzy is more than enough for me".

"Come on if she gave it to you on a plate you would, anyone would. I mean Peter did didn't he and he had Carla warm in his bed". Kal said. "Come on lads who would you choose Tina or Carla.

"Tina". Gary said quickly to which Kal and David just laughed at him.

"What about you Davy boy". Kal said.

"Tina might like them older but I much prefer women round about the same age so I would have to say Tina too".

"Oi Steve mate who would you choose". Kal asked Steve who just came from the back carrying a box of crisps.

"What's that". Steve asked.

"Tina or Carla". Kal asked.

"Erm...I don't know lads". Steve said awkwardly all shifty eyes.

"Come on mate just spit it out".

"Its a difficult one I mean Carla is Michelle's best mate ain't she so...".

"And... you are allowed your own opinion".

"Alright Tina any day she is well...she's Tina isn't she.. What about you didn't you go on a date with Carla a few weeks a go". Steve asked.

"Yeah I did but what a waste of time that was. I would choose Tina hands down, have you seen her body its like proper unbelievable". Kal said. Carla had enough of what she heard she turned back round and walked out of there. Noone saw her.

"I'll be honest though there both beautiful I wouldn't knock either of them out of bed". Kal added.

"Nah me neither I agree". Steve said as David and Gary agreed.

"What do you agree on". Michelle said as she came from the back.

"Oh..erm..nothing babe totally forgot what we were saying now. I think the barrel needs changing I'll do that now". Steve awkwardly said as he rushed to the cellar. Michelle just looked at him a little confused.

"Don't suppose any of you have seen Carla in here have you". Michelle asked the lads.

"No I haven't, sorry". David replied.

Outside of the Rovers, a upset Carla was now heading to Devs. Stuff keeping afloat she thought. Normally she wouldn't give a stuff about what the likes of David Platt and Gary Windass thought of her, but because her confidence was still at a all time low she really did. She entered Dev's and approached the counter.

"Evening Carla how are you". Dev smiled at her.

"Can I have the biggest bottle of vodka you have oh and a bottle of red why not hey". Carla said.

"Everything ok". Dev asked concerned.

"Fine". Carla bluntly replied. "I just would like my drink please".

"Are you having a party".

"Hah wouldn't be much of a party with that would it".

"Are you sure you are ok" Dev asked a little worried.

"Are you gonna serve me or not". Carla said getting a little irritated by his questions.

"Of course, here you go that'll be £23 please". Dev said as he grabbed both the bottles.

"Keep the change". She said as she places £25 on the table puts her bottles in her bag and went as she left the shop her phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Michelle she thought about ignoring it but thought it was best if she just answered it or otherwise she would be calling all night.

"Hello". Carla said trying her best to sound ok.

"Hiya, just wondering when you are coming over, its fairly quiet in here tonight so Steve said he has it covered so thought we could go in the back have a catchup".

"I can't any more sorry Michelle its just I am swamped with paperwork. Eva she is no you I'll tell you that, so I am really busy here you see". Carla said lying.

"Oh well I know I don't work there any more but maybe I could come to the factory give you a hand".

"No, no that won't be necessary I will be fine on my own thanks".

"I still know what to do you know".

"I know that, its just I really have a lot to do and you'll just distract me gossiping we won't get any work done".

"Ok if your sure. You are alright aren't you, its like you've been in hiding these past couple of weeks".

"I am fine Michelle like I said just busy that is all".

"Ok then, hint taken I'll leave you to it. Speak soon bye". Michelle said as she put the phone down believing what Carla told her.

A couple of hours later Carla was at the flat drowning her sorrows. She was sitting on the sofa in a ball with the radio blaring loud. She'd already drank the bottle of wine and had now drank a quarter of the vodka, it was fair to say the effects of alcohol were now taking it's toll, probably more than usual considering she hadn't consumed alcohol for a little while. She got up to go to the toilet when she realised how drunk she was. She fell a little and held herself up by holding onto the sofa, she managed to get up again and headed to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom cabinet mirror as she walked past it and stopped to turn around and take a clear look at herself. Emotion got the better of her as she collapsed in tears but still staring at her reflection. The women looking back at her isn't the women she would like to think of herself to be. She sees a weak, pathetic women who suddenly sees all the pain she has suffered in her appearance, the heavy bags under her eyes and her appearing wrinkles cause her to feel very ugly. She falls slightly onto the bath panel having enough of looking at herself. She tries to calm herself down by grabbing a tissue to try and dry away her tears, she suddenly feels sick by consuming to much alcohol and a wrath of guilt builds in her body about what she is doing to her body, she looks at the toilet as a crazy thought pops into her head. She kneels down on the floor almost falling down in the process as she lifts the toilet seat up and makes herself sick. In that crazy moment she wants all the alcohol and any other substances out of her body. She wants to be free from it all.

A couple of weeks had past from that drunken night. Carla was alone in the factory looking through some paperwork while all the staff was on their lunch break. She looked up when there was a knock on the door it was Michelle she walked straight in.

"So you are alive then". Michelle said sarcastically as she sat opposite Carla on Eva's chair.

"What". Carla replied as she looked back down scanning through the paperwork.

"I haven't seen you hardly for weeks you've avoided the pub like the plague, everything ok". Michelle asked concerned.

"Yeah fine just really busy here that's all".

"Yeah Eva said you've been working through your lunch breaks, so I thought you could do with this". Michelle said as she passed a coffee and a ham and salad sandwich she brought her from Roys.

"Oh thanks". Carla said fake smiling at her as she put the sandwich down to the other side.

"Aren't you gonna eat it then". Michelle asked confused to why she put it down away from her.

"Yeah just busy here that's all I'll eat it in a bit. Thought you'd be busy in the pub with it being rush hour and all that".

"Oh charming. I come and make a effort to see you as its clear your not making a effort to see me, I buy you lunch and you just want me out". Michelle said slightly annoyed at Carla's frosty reception.

"Sorry Michelle". Carla said putting her papers down and finally giving Michelle proper eye contact. "I didn't mean that Its just this place is chocker block at the minute".

"Hmm I see". Michelle said looking at the paperwork which is scattered everywhere, the office doesn't seem to look very organised. "Are you feeling alright your looking a bit pale than usual". Michelle added concerned a little.

"Fine, I haven't seen much sunlight that's all, been cooped up in here most of the time".

"Its March its hardly sunny central out there". Michelle laughed.

"Anyway hows everything with you". Carla said trying to change the subject a little.

"Same as usual. Our Ryan rang me up the other day told me he is going to stay in Ibiza for the summer season too said he's proper found his feet there". Michelle said looking a little sad.

"Well that's good isn't it, he's finally settled and found a job he likes".

"Yeah I know but I miss him that's all. The only chance I would get to see him is if I fly out there but I think my Ibiza clubbing days are well and truly over don't you". Michelle said as Carla laughed.

"I see things are a little untidy in here". Michelle said taking a good look at her surroundings.

"Well yeah it could do with a little tidy up. Eva isn't exactly the most tidiest person I know".

"Neither are you". Michelle smirked.

"Well I am the boss aren't I, I might have to get Beth or Julie in give this place a bit of a clean and tidy up". Carla joked.

"Oh yeah Beth would love that". Michelle replied.

"Well she hasn't moaned for a couple of days that'll give her something to moan about won't it". Carla said as the office phone started to ring, Carla picked it up.

"Hello Underworld, Carla Connor speaking...Oh Hello Mr Thompson what can I do for you...hmm oh yes, can you hang on for one minute please". Carla said as she took the phone away from her mouth. "Think this is gonna be a long call Chelle so...".

"It's alright I get it, your obviously a busy lady, don't forget where I am yeah". Michelle joked as she got up from her chair and started to walk out of the office.

"I won't, bye". Carla said.

"See ya". Michelle smiled as she walked out of there.

Carla looked down at desk at the food that Michelle brought her she thought about it for a moment before picking it up and chucking it in the bin. She then picked up the phone again. "Sorry about that Mr Thompson where were we oh yes about placing a new order...".

Outside on the street Peter was now knocking on Deirdre's door when he looked down the road and saw Michelle coming from the factory.

"Afternoon". Peter said smiling at her trying to be friendly as she got closer.

"Hello". Michelle bluntly said glaring at him as she continued walking.

"Everything ok". Peter asked.

"Fine".

"I see you've just come from underworld".

"No flies on you is there". Michelle sarcastically said.

"How's Carla I haven't seen her around for a while".

"Carla is fine, much better now she's got a cheating scum out of her life".

"That is uncalled for. I was only trying to be friendly".

"Well don't be". Michelle bluntly replied as she walked past him. Deirdre opened the door and saw Peter looked a little upset she looked the other way and saw Michelle storming off.

"Come in". Deirdre said smiling at him.

5 minutes later Peter and Deirdre were sat round the table both with a cup of tea.

"How are you, I haven't seen you for a few days". Deirdre asked concerned for Peter.

"I am alright, sorry I haven't been round much I have been going to a few extra meetings and...".

"You haven't...".

"No I haven't fallen off the wagon again if that's what you were going to say but I would be lying if I say I have not been tempted. I am ok when I have Si, you know what he's like there's not a minute to think when he's around but when I am in that flat on my own...it's hard". Peter truthfully said as he hung his head in shame.

"Oh Peter" Deirdre sympathetically said. "I take it you still miss Carla then".

"Every morning I wake up and realise what a complete idiot I have been. I know Deirdre I have messed up in my time but this, this has to be on par with my biggest regret which was the night well you know Simon and the fire". Peter said his voice getting quieter as he felt ashamed with himself.

"Come on lets not think about that. I am sure things will get better in time. Maybe it is time to move on". Deirdre said trying to give her stepson some advice.

"I can't get over her Deirdre, I know it has been months but I really can't. She is the love of my life and if I didn't realise that when I was with her I sure do now".

"I know it's hard but you have no choice. Carla has made it perfectly clear and by what I saw a few minutes ago Michelle is still not your biggest fan, the best thing you can do is try and get your life back on track again".

"My life isn't worth living without Carla by my side". Peter said feeling extremely sorry for himself.

"Don't you dare say that Peter, what about Simon. That little boy thinks the world of you, last time I saw him he seemed so happy, don't do anything stupid to ruin that".

"Of course I wouldn't...I didn't mean that. Just ignore me Deirdre. Simon is the only one thing in my life right now that is 100% right". Peter said as there was silence.

"I am proud of you you know". Deirdre said to which Peter laughed.

"Proud of me what have I done to be proud of". Peter asked.

"Don't get me wrong Peter you know when I first found out what you done to that poor women I was furious with you. You really let yourself down, I was just beginning to get very fond of Carla we all were and you ruined that. I did say to her she's still welcome round here any time for a chat but she hasn't taken me up on that offer. I haven't seen her anywhere for ages".

"Me neither". Peter quietly said.

"But having said that, you have stayed of the booze after a little wobble, your going to your meetings and whatever your doing with Simon your making him very happy".

"Well at least I am doing something right then". Peter said sadly as he took a sip of his tea still pining over the love that he has for Carla.

Later that day it was now evening and Kal just walked into the pub.

"Pint please Michelle". Kal said as he approached the bar.

"You sound like you need that, busy day". Michelle asked trying to be friendly while she was pulling his pint.

"You could say that, just closed up finally".

"It's half 10 I thought you close a hour ago". Michelle asked.

"Well I do but thanks to your best friend I have closed late all week. So this is a well deserved pint". Kal said as Michelle passed him his pint as he took a big sip from it".

"Hang on you've lost me. Carla, you mean".

"Yeah I sure do". Kal said as he rummaged through his pocket and got out a £5 note and gave it to Michelle.

"I know she got a gym membership but I didn't think she would actually use it properly".

"Properly! I have seen body builders work out less than her". Kal joked. "I don't mind too much I mean she looks good for where I am sitting anyway". Kal smirked. "Is there a problem". Kal asked as he noticed Michelle's confused.

"No. It doesn't seem like Carla that's all. She used to moan if we had to walk from one bar to another on a night out, can't really see her slogging her guts out in a gym that's all".

"Well maybe its me then, maybe her coming in for hours every evening is her way of bringing herself to ask me on a second date". Kal said in a jokily way but being serious as he thought a lot of himself.

"Hah maybe". Michelle said as she gave him back her change. She knew that wasn't the reason at all, she had a bad gut feeling she wasn't sure why but she just knew something didn't seem quite right.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankyou for your lovely reviews I am pleased you like the direction of where this fic is going. I hope you enjoy it and its not too graphic to read. Keep the reviews coming please as they help :)

Two days had past, Carla was in her bedroom getting ready for the day, she just finished getting dressed. She had a big pile of clothes chucked on her bed that she just tried on, she went to open the wardrobe to put the clothes she weren't wearing back when she looked into the long mirror which was on the inside of the wardrobes door, she winced as she looked at her reflection sighing unhappy with what she saw.

A few minutes later she left her flat to walk to Underworld when she heard a familiar face calling her from over the road.

"Carla". Michelle shouted as she crossed the road holding a pint of milk.

"Morning". Carla said with a fake smile.

As Michelle got closer she took a good look at Carla looking at her up and down.

"Everything ok". Carla said apprehensively as she looked down at herself thinking that she had something on her.

"Yeah...I was just looking at what you were wearing, is it new". Michelle asked as she was surprised to see Carla wearing baggy jeans and a baggy top. She always looked prestene and smart especially for work and her paler complexion than usual didn't go unnoticed either.

"No its old, just bored of wearing the same old thing". Carla said quickly.

"Oh right. I spoke to Kal the other day he said you are his number 1 customer in the gym, he reckons its because you are bringing yourself to ask for a second date with him".

"Well that's ridiculous, you know that's not true". Carla snapped.

"Yeah I know that. I just wondered why your spending so much time in there that's all".

"Is it a crime to go to the gym now is it". Carla snapped again.

"No of course not, it's just not like you that's all".

"I told you when I came back from LA I just want to look after my body a bit better that's all after abusing it for many years". Carla said.

"As long as that's the only reason". Michelle asked.

"Well of course that is". Carla bluntly said.

"Good". Michelle said unsure of whether she believed her or not. "Look you do know if something was bothering you you could tell me don't you". Michelle added.

"Yes I know, like I know the 1st time you told you and the 37th time you told me". Carla said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry I care. Your clearly in one of my moods I will leave you too it". Michelle said a little annoyed herself with Carla's attitude towards her so she walked back to the rovers. Carla went to call her back and apologise but decided it was best to leave her so she carried on walking to the factory.

A couple of hours later Carla and Eva were in the office. Eva was a little on edge as it was clear Carla wasn't in the best of moods today.

"This is the paperwork you wanted for Mr Thompson's meeting today". Eva said as she passed the paperwork over to Carla.

"What meeting". Carla asked as she looked up confused.

"The meeting that was arranged a couple of days ago you told me to draw this up". Eva said.

"Why didn't you remind me". Carla said a little forceful as she snatched the paperwork from Eva.

"Oh sorry Mrs Connor I thought you would of remembered seeing it was the other day, and it was in the diary.

"What do I pay you for Eva".

"To be your assistant".

"And do you think reminding me of meetings before 2-3 hours of them is part of that job".

"Yes". Eva said quietly.

"Well do your job properly then". Carla said loudly as she abruptly got up and went out of the office with the paperwork in her hand.

"Everything ok Mrs Connor". Julie asked as she noticed Carla looking a little flustered and angry.

"Who did I ask to do the samples for the Thompson's order". Carla asked.

"That'll be Fizz bomb". Sean said.

"There here all ready Mrs Connor". Fizz smiled as Carla walked over to her.

"What are these". Carla angrily said looking at them.

"What do you think there are, this is a knicker factory its hardly gonna be a shoe is it". Beth sarcastically said to which Carla just ignored her.

"There blue". Carla furiously said not sounding at all happy

"They sure are Mrs C there's nothing wrong with your eyes is there". Sean said trying to lighten the atmosphere a little bit but he soon shut up as Carla glared at him.

"Fizz these need to be red".

"Mrs Connor I am sure you said blue". Fizz said feeling a little uncomfortable as she could feel the wrath of her bosses angry presence right near her .

"Are you calling me a liar". Carla declared.

"Of course not Mrs Connor, I am sure there's just some sort of mix up that's all are you sure they are meant to be red". Fizz said calmly.

"I can read Fizz, look it says here very clearly red". Carla shouted throwing a piece of paper in Fizz'z face.

"Ok Mrs Connor, I am sure this can be sorted out". Julie bravely said.

"Damn right, he is coming in 3 hours if the sample isn't ready then we can all wave goodbye to that big order".

"I am sorry Mrs Connor I will get on with it straight away". Fizz said.

"I don't think so, so what you can mess it up again. Julie you can do it, and if you have to work through your lunch break so be it. I can trust you to do it properly can't I... Any more of you Fizz and your wages will be docked". Carla said as she swiftly turned back round and went into the office slamming the door.

"You alright Fizz". Sean asked noticing she looked a little upset.

"She can not speak to you like that, if she spoke to me like that I would tell her what I really thought of her". Beth said.

"And then you would be out of a job very smart move Beth". Sally said.

"Well we are people too you know we have human rights and all that". Beth replied.

"I could of sworn she said blue in fact I am almost certain" Fizz said as Julie came over and gave her a hug.

"She probably did. You know what Eva has been saying about her she don't seem to know whether she's coming or going just lately". Sean said.

"But its not fair on you Julie to have to stay in your lunch break". Fizz said feeling guilty.

"I don't mind its fine honestly". Julie said trying to reassure her.

It was lunchtime at the rovers. Liz was behind the bar as Michelle was sitting down having a chat with Maria who was on her lunch break.

"Everything ok Michelle you look like you have something on your mind". Maria said as she noticed Michelle's glum expression.

"It's Carla". Michelle quietly said.

"Is she alright I have been meaning to give her a call but I have just been so busy with Liam and the salon". Maria whittered on.

"Can I ask you something". Michelle asked.

"Yeah sure". Maria replied a little confused wondering what Michelle wanted to ask.

"You know when Frank...raped her, well you where there I weren't I just wondered how was she".

"Well she was devastated obviously she...".

"No I don't mean that I mean like did she look after herself...everyday things like eating for a example".

"Well I do remember having a disagreement with her because I told her she needed to keep her strength up but she weren't having none of it. She listened to me eventually though...Why do you say that". Maria asked confused.

"You are probably gonna think I am crazy but I have a bad feeling and I don't really know why". Michelle concerningly said as Maria was listening. "I have hardly seen her for weeks and when I do she looks different every time I see her, paler, I swear she's lost weight and well sh'es been going to the gym as you know but Kal recon's she's there every evening without fail. What if she starting to get obsessed with it all". Michelle said noticing Maria's expression. "You think I am being silly don't you". Michelle added.

"What are you saying Carla's got some sort of eating disorder maybe...Carla Connor who is gorgeous and who sure hell knows it, she always gets men's attention wherever she goes because of her appearance. I know she's been through a lot lately but that...no it doesn't seem very Carla to me". Maria said quite matter of factly.

"Your right I am being silly aren't I. I just cant help worry about her. Us Connors have to stick together" Michelle said as Maria just smiled at her. "I should be grateful she's spending her time at the gym not in here or some other pub drowning her sorrows I suppose". Michelle added.

"Exactly". Maria replied as Sean and Beth came in and walked over to the bar where Liz was serving.

"Usual is it". Liz said who was standing behind the bar.

"Are we so predictable". Sean joked to which Liz laughed.

"So where are the others are they joining you or..".

"No Sally's gone home for her lunch, Fizz has gone to the cafe I think she's a little upset and Julie has to stay behind bosses orders". Sean said

"Fizz is upset why's that nothing to do with her little girl is it". Liz asked.

"No it's to do with the queen of no hearts" Beth said.

"You've lost me". Liz said.

"Flaming Mrs Connor". Beth said annoyed.

"Carla, what's she done now". Michelle said as she came from where she was sitting with Maria as Maria walked out.

"What's she done, she made a young women cry her eyes out and then made anther not so young women slave away starving to death". Beth said as Michelle and Liz just looked at her confused.

"What?". Michelle asked as she walked into behind the bar.

"That was a bit of an exaggeration Beth". Sean said. "Carla asked Fizz to do a sample for a new order and there was a mix up with the colour and Mrs C weren't happy about it".

"When he says mix up he means Carla asking Fizz to do the wrong colour and then blaming it on her poor cow. I am telling you Michelle Carla has really took her eye of the ball lately". Beth said.

"That doesn't sound like Carla to me, mixing up the colours she's normally on top of all that stuff".

"She does seem to be a little distracted and irritated lately". Sean said quietly.

"Well more irritated than usual if that's possible". Beth said in annoyance.

"Well she was snappy with me earlier as well perhaps she's just having a bad day". Michelle said.

"Oh yeah she has a bad day alright but it lasts all year". Beth mocked.

"That's enough Beth". Michelle said.

"Well where does slaving away starving to death got to do with it". Liz asked still a little confused.

"She made Julie stay behind on her lunch hour and do the samples, Fizz offered but well she didn't want her messing it up, which she wouldn't of may I add". Sean said.

"I must admit I was surprised when she started shouting at Fizz. If it was me or Sally or anyone really I could see it coming but Fizz she's the one person that I thought was invincible my Carla's foul moods obviously not". Beth said to which Michelle just glared into space concerned.

Back at Underworld Fizz just walked in Julie looked up to see who it was.

"Fizz what are you doing here you still have 40 minutes left of your lunch break" Julie said confused.

"I know but it's my fault you don't have a lunch break at all so I thought I would bring lunch to you". Fizz said as she passed Julie a bag from Roys.

"We both know that you didn't do anything wrong but thankyou very much I am very hungry as it happens, I hope Mrs Connor don't mind me taking 5 minutes out and eaten this". Julie said as she put down the knickers and opened the bag.

"She can't begrudge you a break, anyway I brought her a cake as a way of a piece offering, maybe I did get it wrong, I am pretty sure I didn't but you never know". Fizz said.

"You think that's wise, going in there disturbing her when she's in the mood she is in". Julie said.

"Well I will soon find out". Fizz said as she went over to the office where Carla was on her own and knocked on the door. Carla looked up and looked very annoyed as she saw Fizz.

"What". Carla rudely said as Fizz opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you on your lunch break Mrs Connor..."

"No Fizz some of us don't get lunch breaks". Carla sharply said.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for earlier if that was my..."

"If, what do you mean by if, of course it was your fault. What do you want Fizz some of us are busy". Carla said forcefully.

"Well I just brought you a cake to say sorry". Fizz reluctantly said as she placed it on the desk.

"I don't want it". Carla said quite rudely.

"Its a iced bun, everyone likes a ice bun don't they". Fizz said trying to remain nice to Carla, she remembered a conversation from Michelle stating that she said that Carla had a soft spot for her, as she was looking at Carla's far from happy expression she was clearly wrong Fizz thought.

"Just get out Fizz and take that with you". Carla loudly said as she threw the bag with the cake in back at Fizz as she shot up on her feet to show Fizz the door, Fizz took her order and done as she was told but she wasn't pleased with Carla's rudeness towards her. Carla slammed the door, she reached out at a filing cabinet to help her up as she suddenly felt a little dizzy.

A couple of weeks later it was more of the same. Carla was sniping at the factory lot losing her cool nearly on a daily basis, she was trying to remain focused on underworld but her concentration and patience were wearing very thin lately. She was in the gym on the treadmill working hard when Kal came over.

"You again hey, I should put your name on this machine". Kal said sarcastically as he was checking out her bum. Carla didn't reply. "15 minutes and I am closing up and I mean it this time, twice this week I have closed late because of you".

"I'm paying my membership aren't I". Carla snipped back.

"Yeah and so are all my other customers so why should I stay late for you, if you want are own private party then I am sure that could be arranged at my flat". Kal said flirtatiously.

"I think I'll pass". Carla said unimpressed as she started to up her pace on the machine.

"Easy hey, I don't want a trip to A and E tonight ta". Kal said.

"Cheers Kal mate, see you tomorrow pal". A customer said as he was about to leave the gym.

"Wait up buddy you've left this". Kal said as he went over to the customer to give him his water bottle.

"Cheers mate". The customer said as he left. Kal turned round and was now about to try his luck with Carla again when he notcied her losing balance and looked like she was about to fall.

"Hey...easy". Kal said as she raced over to catch her in time before she actually fell. "Here, sit on here". Kal said a little worried as he helped her sit down on a chair.

"Get off me I am fine". Carla declared but still looking dizzy.

"You don't look fine to me. I told you to take it easy you are obviously working yourself to hard".

"I am fine I just lost my balance that;s all". Carla insisted as she sure Kal go over to the reception desk. "What are you doing". Carla added.

"Here, have these". Kal said giving Carla a surgery drink and a vitamin fruit bar.

"I don't need them I am fine". Carla said refusing them as she didn't want him making a fuss.

"Carla just take them, I see this happen all the time your blood sugar levels are obviously down due to you working out to much".

"I had tea". Carla lied.

"I know what I am talking about it will make you feel better, it will help you get your balance back". Kal insisted as Carla reluctantly done what he said.

Half an hour later, Carla was back at her flat having recently just got out of the shower she was wearing PJ bottoms and a vest top. She felt a little bit better than earlier but still didn't feel 100% right. She went in her wardrobe to get herself a cardigan when she looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted up her vest top ever so slightly so she could see up to her bellybutton. Her head was telling her that she could see rolls of fat, wide arms and legs. She grabbed her skin viciously, almost as if she wanted to rip it off. She ran to the bathroom and headed straight to the toilet where she made herself sick again. A tiny part of her was aware that it was wrong and all in her head and was so unlike her to feel like this but the other part of her which was the majority believed what she saw and wanted to punish her body and herself as she thought she deserved the punishment after all the mistakes she's made in the past. Tears were steaming down her face in annoyance of how out of control she felt about what she was doing. She got up and washed her hands as she stood there still in a day dream as water was running from the tap along with the tears which were still streaming down her face almost like a tap itself. In a trance she was thinking about Peter and Tina as a picture vividly popped up in her head of them two together and then she could see herself and Peter and the contrast was worlds apart. Still in a daze she was thinking when she was in LA all she wanted was a answer to why Peter did it and while she's been back she feels like she has found out the answer in her own accord. Her silent tears became loud sobs as she slided down to the floor of the bathroom in a ball thinking about the mess that she is in and how things ever came to this. She felt like this was her lowest ebb.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reviewing please. Just letting you know the next chapter may not be up for a week or so.

It was another couple of weeks later. It was around lunchtime and Liz and Michelle were behind the bar chatting away when Maria came in.

"Hello Maria". Liz said as Michelle smiled and walked nearer to her.

"Hi". Maria replied.

"On your lunch break". Michelle asked.

"No its my day off, I don't no why I have days off in the week, I mean Marcus is at work and Liam is at school, I thought I'd come here for some lunch I was bored on my own in my flat". Maria said as Michelle turned back round to Liz as a thought popped into her mind.

"Liz...". Michelle asked the tone indicated that it was obvious she wanted someone.

"Yes". Liz reluctantly replied.

"You wouldn't mind keeping a eye on this place on your own would you? It's not exactly busy for a lunchtime and Steve's in the back so if you need a hand you can pull him off his backside". Michelle said jokily.

"Go on then why not". Liz said to which Michelle beamed.

"Where are you going". Maria asked.

"We are going to the bistro for lunch, you are bored and I could so do with a change of scenery". Michelle said to Maria almost as a order rather than asking her. She then went to get her bag and coat from the back. "Thanks for this Liz". Michelle said as she walked out from behind the bar.

"That's alright love you have a nice time". Liz said.

"We can stop off at underworld get Carla aswell". Michelle said.

"Won't she be busy working". Maria asked.

"Probably, but that's all she's been doing lately she deserves a break".

"I don't think she will be very grateful for you disturbing her at work". Maria said.

"Tough. A bit of spontaneity Maria will never hurt no-one, come on". Michelle said as she headed off out of the rovers.

At Underworld the factory lot were now leaving for there lunch break as Michelle and Maria were walking in.

"Alright sis, what are you doing here". Kirk said as he was walking out with Beth.

"Just here to ask Carla if she wants to go to lunch at the bistro with us". Maria replied.

"I wouldn't ask her if I was you, she is in a right mood". Beth butted in.

"You always say that Beth". Michelle said.

"Well its always true". Beth declared as Michelle and Maria walked past her.

In the office Carla and Eva were both at there desks, Eva was just finishing off a email before she went on her lunch break. Michelle and Maria walked in.

"What are you two doing here". Carla asked as she looked up when she heard the door open and the sound of high heels clamping on the floor.

"Oh nice to see you too". Michelle joked.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you that's all, everything ok". Carla asked.

"Yeah fine, we were just off to the bistro and thought you could like to join us". Michelle asked.

"I cant, sorry I am busy here" Carla said.

"You've been working loads lately you deserve a break". Michelle said.

"I have a business Michelle I can't just up and leave and take long lunches when I want you know". Carla snapped to which Maria was taken back by her rude response. "You might have partners in your business but I am the only boss here". Carla added.

"I'm sure Eva can hold the fort for a bit can't you Eva". Michelle said still wanting Carla to join them even though Beth was right and she didn't seem in the best of moods.

"Hmmm what". Eva asked as she looked up from her computer.

"You don't mind looking after this place this afternoon do you". Michelle asked with a smile.

"No that's fine with me". Eva said.

"Good, see Eva can mange".

"I don't know Michelle...I". Carla said trying to think of an excuse, she can't remember the last proper meal she had and she certainly didn't want to go to the bistro to eat.

"Well have you had lunch". Michelle asked. Carla wanted to say yes but she thought that Eva might realise that she is lying.

"No". Carla reluctantly said.

"Well everyone deserves a lunch break yours will just be a lunch afternoon" Michelle said cheekily to which Carla still didn't look best pleased at the idea.

"Oh come on Carla please". Michelle practically begged.

"She wont take no for a answer today" Maria said.

"I can see that". Carla said quietly. "Fine". Carla sighed as she got up although she felt dizzy as soon as she stood up, she tried to hard this though as she went to put her coat on. She was wearing a baggy top with baggy black trousers and although you couldn't see her figure in what she was wearing Michelle and Maria both noticed she seemed to look thinner and her tiredness and paleness didn't get unnoticed either. Carla sensed that they were looking at her strangely, she just faked them a smile before saying to Eva. "Are you sure you don't mind". Carla asked.

Eva went to speak but Michelle got there first "No she don't now I'm starving come on". Michelle said as Carla thought it was best to just go along with it.

They just entered the bistro as Leanne greeted them.

"Table for two ladies" Leanne said as Maria and Michelle looked a little confused until they realised Carla wasn't with them. A moment later she finally entered as she struggled a little to open the door.

"No 3 please". Michelle said as Leanne just grunted as she saw Carla walk in as she still couldn't stand the women.

"Slow coach what were you doing". Michelle asked.

"Is the table over there ok". Leanne asked as she pointed to a table in the far corner.

"Fine thanks". Maria said as they went to sit over there.

"Right can I get you some drinks". Leanne asked.

"A small red wine for me ta". Michelle said.

"Can I have a small white wine please".

"Just a bottled water". Carla said to which all three women looked at her a little surprised. Michelle was concerned for her but she didn't want to make a fuss as she knew her too well by now, she knew if she was pushed too far she would just run off and wouldn't open up at all.

"Will you be paying for it this time or will do you a runner first". Leanne said to which Carla glared at her.

"Do I owe you anything from last time". Carla said trying to remain polite.

"No he payed for you but..."

"Well what's the problem then". Carla asked to which Leanne just looked at her annoyed and walked off. Michelle and Maria could feel the tension between them.

A few minutes later Leanne came over with the drinks as she put them down. Are you ready to order or would you like some more time".Leanne said still trying to remain professional.

"No I think were ready. I am so hungry can I have the salmon pasta please". Michelle said.

"Make that two please" Maria added.

"The chicken salad for me". Carla said not looking at Leanne.

"Anything else". Leanne asked to which they all nodded no". "Ok they shouldn't be too long". Leanne said as she left.

"Oh Maria wasn't it that wedding you were telling me about at the weekend". Michelle asked.

"Yeah it was". Maria said .

"How was it". Michelle asked as Maria's eyes widened.

"Ooh I think this could be interesting". Michelle joked.

"I take it was a friends of Marcus's then". Carla spoke trying to concentrate on the conversation she was trying to act normal although she really wasn't feeling too good but she didn't want to attract any attention.

"Yeah it was, the couple was ever so friendly, it was a really nice service but then the reception was just...".

"Was it all YMCA and Boy George" Michelle joked to which Maria laughed and even Carla laughed a little.

"I swear me and Marcus were the only couple that weren't gay which is fine, I have nothing against gays but...".

"Well we know that you are sleeping with one". Carla said to which Michelle laughed loudly feeling at ease a little as she was pleased Carla seemed ok.

"He's not gay". Maria said a little offended although both Michelle and Carla were still giggling a little.

"No of course he isn't sorry". Carla quickly said although Michelle was still smirking.

"They were all friendly people though weren't they". Michelle asked.

"A little too friendly sometimes". Maria said. "When Marcus went to the toilet I got talking to this women she seemed really nice but then I got the feeling she was coming on to me although she came with her girlfriend. I think they must have had some kind of argument cos a little while later Marcus left me again even though I told him not too and her girlfriend came up to me and asked me for my number, I explained I was with Marcus but she thought I was joking that we were together". Maria said as Michelle and Carla were trying not to laugh at her.

"So not only do you turn gay men straight you also are a lesbian babe magnet...Maria Connor who would of known hey". Carla joked as Michelle's contained giggles burst out.

"So we have 2 salmon pastas and 1 chicken salad" Leanne said as she came over with the meals placing them down in front of them. Carla's expression changed suddenly as she went from relaxed and giggling to feeling on edge as she stared at the food on her plate. Michelle and Maria didn't recognise this as they soon digged in to there pasta dishes.

Just outside the bistro Deirdre and Peter were now entering.

"Thanks for this Deirdre". Peter said.

"No problem love, it will be nice to spend some proper time with you and well I know that's what you have a lot of lately". Deirdre said.

"Yeah well I am trying to get a job Deirdre I hate sitting about all day it really ain't doing me any good but there's just nothing...". Peter said as he stopped mid sentence as he soon noticed Carla was sitting in the corner. Deirdre noticed this too.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else instead". Deirdre said as Carla looked up and saw who just entered she wasn't best pleased. She really wasn't feeling right already and she tried her best to show she didn't care although she wasn't fooling anyone as Maria and Michelle both turned round to see why her expression changed.

"No we are here now".

"Peter I..".

"It'll be fine I will keep my distance" Peter assured Deirdre.

"Ok if you insist".

5 minutes later they were all eating although Carla had gone quiet. She was toying with her food

but doing her best to hide it. Michelle and Maria both thought it was to do with Peters presence. Carla couldn't help but feel Peter often staring at her although he was the other side of the restaurant so she kept her head down so she wouldn't engage eye contact with him. Along with that she was also feeling increasingly dizzy and her heart was racing a little faster than normal although she was just sitting down.

"I fancy heading to town and looking round the shops after this what do you say". Michelle asked.

"Well Liam's round a friends tonight for tea and Marcus is working until later so yeah why not". Maria said.

"Fancy it Car". Michelle asked as Carla was in her own little world as she was staring at her food.

"Carla". Michelle said louder noticing Carla didn't look her normal self. "You alright". She added.

"Yeah fine". Carla bluntly replied.

"I was just saying to Maria about maybe heading to town doing a bit of window shopping although with you its never window shopping you always come back with about 6 bags of designer clothes, shoes and handbags". Michelle joked trying to lighten the mood as she could tell she wasn't right and was hoping it was mainly due to Peter's presence as she knew that being around him was still a struggle for her.

"I should get back to the factory after this I can't leave Eva all afternoon". Carla said although the way she was feeling she didn't think she could concentrate at all.

"She sounded like she didn't mind to me".Maria said.

"Yeah but I shouldn't take her for granted maybe another time". Carla said.

10 minutes later, Carla was in the toilet as Leanne walked over to Michelle and Maria.

"These all finished with". Leanne asked.

"Yes thankyou it was lovely". Maria said.

"Everything ok with this meal". Leanne asked looking down at the plate of food which looked like it had hardly been eaten, she knew too well it was Carla's so deep down she couldn't really care less but she had to act professional.

"Yes I think so". Michelle said as she smiled as Leanne took all three plates away. "Do you think Carla is ok really". Michelle asked.

"Well she seems a bit quiet than usual but I'm sure she's fine". Maria naively said.

"I hope your right". Michelle said looking down a little sadly as she didn't share the same confidence as Maria.

"I really need the toilet". Maria said as she got up.

"Oh don't worry about me, both leave me here sitting all on my own". Michelle joked.

"Stop staring at the toilet door Peter you look like one of them stalker things". Deirdre said as she was tucking into her meal.

"I can't help it. Did she look different to you". Peter said.

"In what way". Deirdre asked.

"I don't know, she just looked different, ill maybe". Peter said.

"I'm sure she's fine. You said you would leave her alone so please Peter do as you say you have to move on". Deirdre said quite firmly. She felt for her stepson but she knew deep down that he really had to move on. It had been months and wallowing around in self pity for all this time is not good for anyone especially some like Peter.

Maria walked in the toilet as she heard someone be sick. She then noticed that only one cubicle was shut so she realised that must be Carla.

"Carla" Maria said a little concerned. Carla panicked slightly as she heard this. She quickly got some tissue and tried to clean her self up.

"Carla". Maria repeated herself. "Are you ok". Maria added.

"Yes now coming". Carla said as she forced herself to get up from the floor although it took all her energy to do so, she flushed the chain as she composed herself for a moment, her heart was beating very fast and her hands were now shaking. She came out and she looked more pale than before.

"Are you ok, you look awful". Maria asked very concerned as she watched Carla walk slowly out of the cubicle.

"Thanks". Carla quietly but bluntly said.

"What's wrong". Maria asked.

"I have been felling sick all afternoon". Carla said as she went to give her hands a thorough wash, she noticed the redness of her fingers and knuckles and hoped that Maria wouldn't pick up on it, although knowing that Maria wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox she didn't think she would.

"Why didn't you say".

"Thought it was nothing. I am feeling better now anyway, must of just been a bug or something". Carla lied trying to stop Maria from worrying and fussing over her.

"Maybe it was the chicken". Maria innocently said as she walked into the cubicle.

"Yeah maybe". Carla said she felt bad for lying but she didn't know how to stop. She looked into the mirror she was a little taken back by what she saw. She went into her bag and pulled out some blusher, she was aware that she was awfully pale so she wanted to cover it up a bit as she knew that as she exited she would have prying eyes staring at her.

5 minutes later all 3 women were back at the table finishing off there drinks Michelle wasn't buying into what Carla said she was sure there was something more to it, she had a really bad gut feeling but didn't want to approach the subject in case she got it really wrong and she didn't think it was the right place. She didn't want to offend or upset Carla in anyway and she certainly didn't want to fall out with her. Carla's sight started to deteriorate as she started to get white and black patches in her vision.

"Right I am ready". Michelle said as she drank the last sip of her drink as Leanne came and collected the bill.

"Thank you please come again". Leanne said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm ready too I think I might have to get Liam a few bits in town he is forever growing out of his clothes you know, in fact I think he has more clothes than me now as I am constantly having to buy more things". Maria said blabbering on.

"Hmm really". Michelle said not really listening to Maria as she was staring at Carla worried about her.

"Carla are you sure your feeling better you do not look well". Michelle said.

"Will you both stop saying that I am fine". Carla said annoyed trying to act as normal as possible.

"Are you sure you should go back to work". Maria asked.

"Yes I need to". Carla said although she thought when Michelle and Maria headed to town she would go back to the flat but she didn't want to tell them that as they would only fuss around. All of them got up putting their coats on as they then got their bags and started to walk out. Carla let out a deep sigh before she made her way slowly to the entrance. Peter was fixated on her.

"You can't tell me now you think she looks alright". Peter said to Deirdre although still fixated on Carla.

"Well I must admit she doesn't look her normal self no". Deirdre said as Michelle and Maria walked out of the bistro with Carla trailing behind them.

"I should go after her see if she is alright". Peter said as he got up.

"No Peter don't, Michelle and Maria are with her. She is not your problem any more you can't keep hassling the poor women". Deirdre said as Peter stood there thinking about whether he should go after her or not.

Just outside the Bistro Maria was chatting away to Michelle when Michelle turned round to notice Carla clinging on to the bistro door trying hard not to let go.

"Carla what's wrong". Michelle worryingly said which made Maria turn around. Carla's blurry vision got worse, as she started to struggle to breath she tried to take a step forward but almost slid down the door as she collapsed losing consciousness.

"Carla". Michelle screamed as she ran over to her best friend kneeling over her feeling helpless.

"Phone an ambulance Maria, now". Michelle shouted ordering Maria.

Maria stood there in shock unsure of what just happened but she headed straight into her bag and reached out of her phone.

Peter decided to go with his heart as he left the bistro but he got a horrible shock as he saw Carla looking lifeless on the floor.

"Oh my god what's happened". Peter said as he fell on the floor crowding around her as he put his hand on Carla's face slowly running it down her cheek which was astonishingly cold.

"Get off her". A teary Michelle shouted.

"Carla baby please wake up". Peter pleaded with her not understanding what's happened as he decided to ignore Michelle. If anyone thought he had moved on from Carla and saw this now they would soon realise that was far from the truth as it was clear as anything he still loved her deeply as he was a broken man crying he was worried sick.

"Just get off her". Michelle said trying to pull him off her, she was just as upset as him and knew deep down he was to blame for this some how.

"The ambulance is on his way". Maria said as she walked back over she managed to get Michelle of Peter as she hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Shouldn't we do something". Peter tearfully said.

"The paramedic said it was best to leave her" Maria said. "She'll be ok what ever is wrong with her she'll be fine she's a fighter". Maria added trying to remain positive.

Kal was walking out of the gym when he saw the commotion outside the bistro so he ran to see what was going on and to see if he could help with anything. As he got closer he realised it was Carla. "Is she ok". Kal asked genuinely concerned.

"Does she look ok to you". Peter said sharply at him.

"What's wrong with her".

"We don't know". Maria said sadly as she was still trying to compose Michelle. "The ambulance is on its way".

"I should of known something was wrong". Kal said to which Peter and Michelle both looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean". Michelle asked.

"She ain't seemed right at the gym for weeks the other week I had to catch her from falling she almost fainted I tried to tell her she needed to slow it down a bit but she obviously didn't listen". Kal said as Peter and Maria weren't really sure what he was getting at but the sudden realisation hit Michelle as it suddenly all became clear. She looked down at Carla as she sees her broken, extremely frail best friend lying on the floor looking like a shadow of her former self. Her tears turned into sobs as she felt so helpless.


End file.
